


Color Contrasts

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cat cafe AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux doesn't have the time for anyone, not even for his beloved cat. And then he meets Kylo who works in a cat cafe and who also happens to be Millicent's favourite person (other than himself, of course). Hux tries to deny his increasing curiosity towards the man, until one day, Snoke happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Contrasts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the people behind this bang, and to the artist who had this monster fic landed on their lap. This has been a fun, and enjoyable (also slightly torturous) ride. I hope people still enjoy this fic.

The sudden press of soft paws on Hux’s thigh doesn't make him tear his eyes away from the screen of his laptop nor does it, thankfully, break his concentration. He continues to tap away on his keyboard, mumbling words under his breath as he typed them, and when claws are suddenly sunk through the fabric of his pants and into the flesh of his thighs, he only hisses his pain.

A loud protesting meow echoes within the walls of Hux’s room, and Hux finally looks away from his screen to glare at his orange tabby cat.

“Go away, Millie,” he commands. “Leave me alone.”

Millicent only looks back at him with round green eyes, tail swishing behind her. Hux knows exactly what she will do to him if he doesn't attend to whatever it is that she needs, but Hux is at a crucial point in his essay. So he submits himself to the pain that Millicent will inflict on him, and goes back to typing, mumbling out the words that he will have to write next so that he doesn't forget them.

The Attack is very much expected, but Millicent waited longer than Hux thought to launch said attack. She is very smart for a cat, letting him get absorbed back into concentration first before attacking him so that it will have the maximum effect of pain and distraction. The Attack, as Hux has labelled it from all the other times that Millicent has done it, is her pouncing on his right arm, sharp claws out and teeth bared, so not only do her claws sink into his forearm but also her teeth.

Hux shoots up from his seat with a cry of pain, as he always does, while Millicent scuttles a few paces away and then looks back at him with smug satisfaction. Hux glares darkly at her as he pulls his right sleeve up to look at the damage done. Eight new red dots from her claws has now joined the older ones and a few light scratches, but no teeth marks. No matter how vicious she gets, she's never ever left a mark on him with her teeth.

“I hate you, Millie,” he says without feeling, looking over his arm. “I'm in an abusive relationship with a cat.”

Millicent meows in response and sits there for a second, waiting for Hux’s next move. Hux still does not want to leave his paper, wants to sit back down and continue typing, but he hesitates.

He is spared of making a decision when Millicent suddenly gets up and runs out of the room. Hux looks at the digital clock sitting at the corner of his table which announced to him that's it's currently eight in the evening. He sighs in relief, knowing that his saviour has finally arrived, and he follows Millicent out of the room as the lock to his apartment door snaps open.

Phasma’s hulking figure, further emphasized by her puffy winter jacket, crosses the threshold, bright eyes trailed downwards towards Millicent. First thing she does after closing the door is to bend down and run her hands across Millicent’s head, and she doesn't even look up as she greets Hux.

“Hey, Hux,” she says.

“Hello, Phasma. I'm glad you're finally here. Thanks for entertaining Millicent for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an essay to finish.”

“No, Hux, you don't get to go yet.”

Hux stops mid-turn, and raises his eyebrows at Phasma. “Yes?”

She finally looks up at him but only to roll her eyes. “Have you eaten? I've brought food with me.”

Hux considers this for a second, but he's really been separated from his paper for long enough. He just wants to sit back down and type while his head is still filled with words and coherent sentences.

“Take a break and eat, Hux.”

“I took a break when I fed Millie earlier.”

“Take a break and feed _yourself_ this time,” Phasma says exasperatedly. Hux knows there's no point arguing with her. She will no doubt haul him off his chair if he goes back, and then force-feed him.

He sighs in defeat. “Fine.”

Hux trudges into the kitchen while Phasma goes straight towards the dining table, Millicent on her trail. He takes two plates from the cupboard, and goes to the dining table where Phasma is taking out boxes and containers from a white plastic bag. They sit down adjacent from one another, Hux at one end of the table with Phasma to his left. Hux hands her a plate, and they use the plastic forks that came with the food to serve themselves.

“Did you know that there's a cat café just nearby?” Phasma asks as they begin eating, looking down at Millicent who's settled herself between the two chairs that they occupy. She's brought Chinese food: fried rice, orange chicken, chicken wings, and spring rolls.

Hux chews on the chicken in his mouth, and swallows before replying, “I've seen it along the way, yes.”

“You should bring Millicent there some time,” she says, looking at Hux now. “I think she gets terribly lonely when all you do is sit down in front of your computer.”

“I don't just sit down in front of my computer,” Hux protests. “I read, too.”

Phasma rolls her eyes. “Yes, because that's any better. Either take her out once in awhile or get a new cat for her to play with.”

Hux frowns at Phasma, and then at Millicent. She's now lying on the floor, stretching. “Why do I feel like I'm in a committed relationship?”

Phasma snorts, popping a piece of chicken in her mouth. She chews for a second, and then responds, “It’s not as bad. Anyway, you can bring your laptop with you to the café. You can do your work while Millie gets to play with other cats. Then she wouldn't be bothering you, and you'll be able to do work. It's a win-win situation.”

“Won't there be a lot of people there?”

“Not if you don't go at a rush hour. I think. I'll go investigate it.”

Hux lays back down the fork that he's been meaning to put in his mouth, and looks at Phasma. “You don't have to do that for me.”

Phasma waves her fork at him, unconcerned. “Never mind doing it for you. I want to go there, anyway. Maybe I'll bring Millie with me on my first visit. Do you have a carrier?”

Hux nods, and goes back to eating. “From when I got her spayed.”

“Great! You should definitely find the time to go, okay?”

Hux sighs, his mind drifting back to the paper that's sitting in his room, to the readings waiting for him in the other room, and the new case study right around the corner. “No promises, Phasma.”

* * *

 

Despite the lack of sleep announced clearly by the bags under his eyes, Hux still keeps a modicum of a proper appearance that would be deemed acceptable enough by his parents who are most concerned about appearances. Thus, even when running close to being late for his class, he doesn't miss looking at his rear view mirror just to make sure his hair is still neatly slicked back.

Only when satisfied with his hair and collar does Hux open the door of his car and step out into the cold of mid-November. He grabs his coat and puts it around his shoulders, but doesn't bother buttoning it up as the school building is only a few paces away. After grabbing his bag and binders, he closes the door of his car, and starts walking towards the building.

A few steps away from his car, Hux notices that the lace of his oxfords is loose. He sighs to himself before bending down, putting his binders on the ground beside him, and ties the lace back. When he's satisfied with the tightness and sure that it won't come loose anymore, he picks up his binders, and gets up to his feet.

Only for his head to come into contact with something hard. He hears someone grunt and things collide against the ground, but Hux’s focus is on the colourful liquid that has made its way towards his shirt, staining the blue fabric with a mix of green, red, and yellow.

Hux stares at the spots for a moment, ignoring the blossoming pain on his head. He's so stunned by the sudden appearance of the offending colours that he can't move.

“Watch where you're going, asshole,” someone growls at him, and Hux snaps out of his daze, indignation and anger flooding him full force.

He spins around to face the fucker who’s ruined one of his favourite shirts, glaring down at the man who's currently picking up paintbrushes and a scatter of paint tubes. There’s a dirty palette still dripping a mix of colours unto the ground (and from which the stains on Hux’s shirt came from, no doubt), and three varying sizes of canvases also still on the ground. Hux would've helped him pick up his things despite the stains on his shirt if only he’d apologized instead of calling him the asshole of the situation.

So Hux remains upright, pulling himself to his full height, chin up. “Excuse me? I'm _the_ asshole? Look at what you've done to my shirt!”

The man looks up at him, and that's when Hux notices that the man is surrounded by black. Long black hair that's framing his face, dark eyes, freckles dotting his skin, black shirt, pants, shoes. It's almost unbelievable that someone who's wearing so much black is an art student (Hux assumes, judging from the art materials).

“Look at what you've done to my things!” the man yells back at him, matching Hux’s glare. He's picked up all of his paint tubes, so now he stands up straight, and Hux is even more pissed off when the man towers over him by a few inches. “You'd better fucking hope the paint’s already dry on those canvases, and the ground hasn't damaged it.”

“If you're so worried, you should've paid more attention to where you're going,” Hux snaps in his most chilling voice. It has effectively made people back off in the past.

But not in this case, it seems, when the man continues to glower. “You're the one who head-butted my canvases.”

Reminded of the collision, Hux brings up a hand to rub at the sore spot on the top of his head. He doubts a canvas will leave a bruise on his scalp, but it was still painful. After smoothing his hair back, he checks his watch for the time, and curses when he finds he’ll be five minutes late. He shoots a dark look towards the man delaying him, but the look is missed as the man is now bent down picking up his canvases.

Deciding he's had enough of this nonsense anyway, Hux straightens his shirt, and despairs at the stains marring it. “Well, be more alert next time,” he says, voice still cold, and he doesn't wait for the man to reply before turning around and making his way towards the building again.

As he walks, Hux filters through all the laws and cases in his head, wondering how best to incriminate a man who's rude and has the gall to ruin his appearance. Reviewing through all the information even for this purpose actually rather helps Hux, and when he arrives in his class, he's more alert than when he left his apartment.

* * *

 

Hux is on the couch with a thick pad of papers stapled together in his hand, reading about one of the earliest land laws to exist, and how or if they can still be applied to this day. Finished with his essays and assigned work, today is one of Hux’s lazy days, filled only with reading after reading. So when Phasma enters the apartment with Millicent’s carrier in hand, he's found draped over the couch, hands with the paper and highlighter hovering over him.

“Hey, Hux,” Phasma says, bending down to put the carrier on the ground and letting Millicent out. Phasma has been frequenting the cat café that Hux has never found the time (or energy) to visit, and she’s been kind enough to bring Millicent with her, giving Hux more time and concentration to do his work.

These days, it's no surprise for him to arrive home not being greeted by Millicent pouncing on his shoes. Although Phasma does inform him whenever she's bringing Millicent to the café via text message.

Hux gets up from the couch and puts down the paper and highlighter on the coffee table, going straight to Millicent, and sweeping her off the ground and into his arms. “Hello, Phasma,” he greets back, rubbing his cheek against Millicent’s head. “Hello, Millie. Did you behave yourself?”

“She was very well-behaved,” Phasma responds for Millicent. She heads for the dining table, and sits herself down on one of the chairs. “She's surprisingly friendly. She's particularly close with this guy among the staff, you know. I think she's got a crush on him.”

Hux snorts, amused, and let's Millicent go when she starts to struggle out of his hold. He watches her walk away for a bit, and then looks over at Phasma. “Have you eaten? I cooked some chilli.”

“Finally found yourself some free time, did you?” She comments. “Yes, I would like some.”

"I wouldn't exactly call it free time when I'm still reading something school-related,” Hux replies as he heads for the kitchen, taking out a bowl from the cupboard, and scooping chilli onto it. He goes back to the dining table, grabbing a fork on the way, and settling both bowl and fork in front of Phasma.

“ _Advanced_ reading,” she corrects, taking the fork. “You'd have some free time if you stopped being so anal about school work. Unwind yourself, won't you?”

Hux takes his usual seat on one end of the table, crossing a leg over the other. “I'd be stressed out like all the others if I didn't do any advanced reading, Phasma. I'd rather not be a walking zombie, thanks.”

Phasma snorts, shaking her head, and brings a forkful of chilli into her mouth. She nods her compliments to Hux, and continues eating in silence. Hux lets the silence stretch, comfortable with it, and looks at the paper and highlighter he's left on the coffee table. He wants to go and pick it up, continue on his reading.

"So, about that message you sent me the other day.” Phasma finally breaks the silence after awhile. Hux looks away from the papers to look at her, and raises a questioning brow. “The bastard who ruined your shirt. You didn't tell me the whole story.”

“Ah.” Hux got so angry that day that he had to send a text message to Phasma to vent just a little. Though his message only really contained: _some bastard ruined my shirt. The blue one. My favourite!_ And when Phasma asked him for the whole story, he only told her that he'd tell her when they see each other again. He's never been too fond of texting.

So he tells her the story, from start to finish. Phasma silently listens, only humming and grunting in between forkfuls to indicate that she's still listening. Hux even tells her about the man’s choice of clothing.

“He was wearing all black, Phasma. Head to toe. I thought artists expressed themselves on the outside with their colourful clothing.”

Phasma shrugs, chews before responding, “Can't put them all in a box, I suppose. That’s how it is with artists. Anyway, what did you do with your shirt?”

Hux sighs, absentmindedly scraping his nails across his palm. “I tried removing the paint with warm water but it didn't work. I don't know how to remove paint on cloth. Should I just throw away the shirt?”

“No, the guy from the café is an art student. Millicent’s crush. I'm going to ask him if he knows how to remove the paint.”

"You're a blessing, Phasma,” Hux says, truly grateful. He can easily replace the shirt with another one, but it would be regretful. It's one of the few clothing he's brought from Ireland.

“You're welcome,” Phasma says, putting her fork down on her empty bowl. She grabs a napkin from the rack on the table, and dabs at her lips. “You should come with me to the café,” she continues. Hux manages not to roll his eyes, but he's exasperated with her. This isn't the first time she's said this ever since she started visiting the place. “Aren't you even just the tiniest bit curious?”

“I am, honestly,” Hux replies, and he really is. “But exams are coming up.”

Now, it's Phasma’s turn to be exasperated. “Hux, it's a month away.”

“Three weeks,” he corrects. “I need to review mountains of readings, as you know.”

"Of course, but your level of studying is just ridiculous.”

Hux waves a hand dismissively. “It doesn't matter. What matters is that I will not be a failure, and I'm on top of the class.”

Phasma doesn't hold herself back like Hux did, and rolls her eyes at him. “Right. Well. I'll be dragging you to the café with me during winter break, and you won't be able to stop me.”

Hux considers this for a moment, digging his fingernails into the flesh of his palms. “That's fine. Just don't make it a spontaneous one.”

Phasma brightens up, even smiles at Hux. “Better get yourself ready.”

Hux also doesn't hold himself back this time, and rolls his eyes. He looks over at the papers again, and decides it's time that he gets back to them.

* * *

 

Only when Hux is inside his car, comfortably seated on the driver’s seat, that he pulls out his phone to check his email. Other than the increased number of unread emails on the little envelope icon, he finds that he also has messages on his phone inbox.

He blinks at it for a second, surprised. It's very rare for anyone to text him without him initiating it as he doesn't really have a lot of people in his contacts. Everyone that he knows—instructors, classmates, acquaintances—only contact him via email as is his preferred way of communication. Only Phasma ever sends him text messages, but even those are rare. She usually leaves him a message on voicemail when she needs to contact him, as per Hux’s preference.

He's already pretty certain that it's Phasma who's sent him a message as he taps the message icon. He's just questioning why she didn't leave him a voicemail like she always does. Just as he expected, Phasma’s name is on bold, with the beginnings of her new message shown. Hux clicks on her name, and reads:

_Sorry, in a rush Nd in the bus so have to text you. I brought M to the café, had to leave cuz emergency, tell u later, but I left M so u have to get her._

And then:

_U've no excuse, I know u’ve already started on next sem readings, and u've finished all of ur exams today._

And lastly:

_Shop people expecting u. Just say ur there for M_.

Hux scowls at his phone, although he's not really mad at Phasma. She's right, he doesn't have any reason to not indulge himself by going to the cat café, and anyway, he thinks he just needs a reason to go there even though he has always wanted to go.

Swearing to make Phasma compensate for this anyway (he did say not to make him visit the café _spontaneously_ ), he drives for the café instead of his apartment building. Just as Phasma had said, the café is near, only around a ten-minute drive from his apartment building, although at this time of night (fifteen minutes to seven), the roads are still clogged from the rush hour.

Thankfully, it isn't very difficult to find a parking spot on the side of the road that's near the café itself, and after getting a parking pass, Hux heads for the brightly lit café.

Even from the outside, Hux can already see a couple of cats prowling about, two of which are sitting by the transparent glass window, peering up at him as he passes. He pauses in front of them, stares back at the round eyes trained on his, and he barely contains the smile that wants to split his face. He does successfully stay composed even as his chest starts to swell with giddiness, and he turns away from the cats to enter the café.

He is immediately greeted by the welcoming smell of coffee and pastry, and as Hux goes to stand by the counter, waiting for a staff to notice him, he surveys the interior of the café. It can only really be simply described as cosy, with the dark green wallpaper complementing the brown of the tables and chairs, and although not exactly spacious, it is big enough to accommodate the space needed for both human and feline. The café is surprisingly not crowded, although all visible tables are occupied, and there is no loud laughter or giggling that Hux has anticipated, only the expected amount of chatter among the costumers.

Overall, Hux thinks he might actually like staying in here to do his work, and he's seriously considering it. The sight of cats walking about, just casually sitting or being pet by humans, or even just staring at something invisible on the walls, is particularly compelling, and Hux can feel his tension start draining.

“Hello!” a woman behind the counter addresses to Hux, face bright with a smile. “How are you?”

“Very good, thank you,” Hux says as he steps closer. “I'm here for Millicent. The cat.”

“Oh!” the recognition in the woman’s expression quickly uncoils the tension that was just starting to seep back into Hux’s person. He relaxes when she beams. “Are you her owner? Phasma has mentioned you.”

“Yes, I am,” Hux responds shortly, not knowing what else to say.

“Millie’s over at the other room, just here. Follow me.”

The woman leads Hux to a room invisible from the entrance, and this room is more spacious. There is a giant cat house the size of half the wall on one corner of the room, with four platforms that the cats can climb on. There’s not as much people occupying the tables in this room as they all seem to be accumulated at another corner of the room. That corner seems to be a playing field for both humans and cats.

“Millie’s over there, see?” the woman says, pointing with her thumb. “With the man in black.”

It isn't difficult to spot Millicent, not only because she's the only orange tabby amongst the clowder, but also because she's enthusiastically jumping about, chasing after a red feather being waved around by the man in black.

Seeing Millicent like this startles Hux for a moment; she's never been so aggressive whenever he played with her, and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen her jump that high. But his surprise is cut short by the identity of the man in black who looks suspiciously familiar.

The recognition comes easily enough, and Hux is unable to stop the small groan that arises from his throat. He makes an effort to remain impassive as the woman goes closer to the man, and calls out to him.

“Hey, Kylo! Millie’s owner is here.”

The man, Kylo, stops waving the feather, and Millicent takes the opportunity to pounce and catch the feather in her mouth, proudly displaying her catch to her fellow cats. He looks up, face bright and lips stretched to a small smile, only for his expression to turn sour upon the sight of Hux.

“You're her owner?” He says incredulously.

Hux automatically straightens his already stiff posture, and slightly raises his chin. “And you're Millicent’s… crush, as Phasma has mentioned?”

“Crush?” Kylo repeats, a tiny hint of amusement in his tone. His brows are still furrowed together in a frown, but Hux can see a smile threatening to cross his lips, which he hides by turning away from Hux, shaking his head.

“You two know each other?” The woman asks, still bright and friendly. Hux looks at her name tag which says _Jenny_.

“Not exactly,” he responds, just as Kylo says, “He's the bastard who almost ruined my paintings a few weeks back.”

Hux frowns but he doesn't rise to the insult. He won't let anyone rile him up in a public space with any probable audience.

“Ah,” Jenny says, understanding colouring her tone.

“He ruined one of my favourite shirts with his paint,” Hux adds, unwilling to have his person tarnished by some one-sided evaluation of his actions.

"Oh!” Jenny looks at Hux, pointing a finger at him. “Phasma was asking Kylo how to remove paint on cloth. I assume she was asking for you?”

Hux closes his eyes briefly, a wry smile on his lips. "How fitting. That she would end up asking the perpetrator about the crime.”

Kylo scowls at him, but Hux ignores him. He bends down on his knees, facing Millicent who has spotted him and is making her way over. “Come, Millicent. Let's go home now, shall we?”

Millicent lets herself be carried into Hux’s arms, and even wraps her arms around his neck. The corners of Hux’s lips twitch, but he holds back as he straightens up and faces Jenny. “Where can I find her carrier?”

“Just over here,” Jenny says, and starts leading the way.

Hux glances at Kylo one last time, and his gaze is met with a glare. Hux rolls his eyes at him before turning away and following after Jenny.

* * *

 

Phasma joins Hux for dinner two days later as they commemorate the end of the semester and the already-certain successful turn out of Hux’s exams. They now sit across one another at a Japanese restaurant downtown as they're planning to go for drinks at a bar after this.

“Sorry about what happened the other day,” Phasma says as soon as they're done ordering food. Hux fiddles with his water’s straw as he waits for her explanation. “I got called to rescue a group project that we have to do for the finals. It was an emergency.”

Hux nods in understanding, not bothering to pretend that he's annoyed about it. “It's fine, I'm not mad or anything.”

"Great.” Phasma crosses her arms together on the table while leaning forward, smiling. “What did you think of the café, then?”

Hux pushes the glass of water away, wanting to stop with the fiddling. He folds his hands together on the table instead, to stop them from doing anything. He looks at Phasma’s eager expression, and sighs. “Phasma, Millie’s crush? He's the bastard who ruined my shirt.”

Phasma's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and she only blinks at Hux for a moment. And then, she says, “Kylo? He's the person I asked about removing paint stains.”

"Yes, I know. The woman from the café told me. Or rather, she mentioned it. But yes, he's the one who did it, in the first place.”

“Wow.” Phasma leans back, arms still crossed but are now across her chest. She smirks at Hux, amused. “What a coincidence, eh? I wondered when you mentioned an art student who wears all black, but, you know, there might be a lot of art students who wear all black.”

“Yes, it just so happens that we were talking about the same art student. Wonderful.”

Phasma continues to look amused by this until it seems like a thought occurs to her, and she cocks her head a little bit to the side. “I'm still dragging you over to the café some time.”

Hux exhales a breath. “Yes, I thought you might. I considered forbidding you on bringing Millicent to that place again, but I can't bring myself to do such cruelty to her. So I suppose I will just have to endure with the knowledge that she is oddly… taken,” he wrinkles his nose, “by that bastard.”

Phasma laughs shortly just as a waitress arrives with their food. They don't speak as she lays down what they've ordered, and she leaves with their thanks.

“I'm going home on the twenty-second, by the way,” Phasma says as she pulls her bowl of teriyaki noodles closer. “Still not going this year?”

Hux shakes his head in response, picking up his chopsticks and attacking his own bowl of noodles. There's really nothing more that he can say on the matter; Phasma knows well enough how Hux feels about going home to Ireland.

As expected, Phasma only nods. “I'll be back a few days before the new semester starts. Be sure to spend some quality time with Millie,” she smiles when Hux trains exasperated eyes at her, “and have some fun of your own.”

Hux snorts, not entirely knowing what Phasma means by _fun_. Fun would be watching snowfall by the window on Christmas Eve, with Millicent on his lap, and a wine glass in his hand. And maybe a book that has nothing to do with school to read.

“Maybe I'll visit the café on my own,” he says.

Phasma beams at him, an odd knowing look in her eyes. “Oh, you will.”

* * *

 

“Phasma!”

Hux watches from a few steps behind Phasma as she and the staff woman, Jenny, enthusiastically greet one another, Phasma letting Millicent out of her carrier and letting Jenny take it after. He doesn’t listen to their chatter, too distracted by the warmth that’s quickly seeping into his bones, making him strip off his coat and scarf.

“I know you’ve already met Hux, but I don’t think you’ve been introduced?” Phasma is saying when Hux tunes back in, only because Phasma is suddenly indicating towards him.

He steps closer to the counter, and extends a hand towards the woman. She takes his hand lightly, beaming up at him.

“Hux, this is Jenny,” Phasma says. “Jenny, Hux.”

“Bit late for all this formalities, I think,” Jenny says, grinning. “After we’ve already had a conversation and stuff.”

Hux shrugs a shoulder. “It never hurts to have manners.”

Jenny nods in agreement while Phasma smirks at him. “Wasn’t it rude of you to have not introduced yourself when you first met?”

Hux scowls at her as Jenny lets out a small laugh. Phasma grins, and claps him on the shoulder. “Want a coffee, Hux? It’s good stuff.”

He decides that leaving Phasma with Jenny is a wise decision, and goes to stand behind a woman in line at the cashier. He’s annoyed to find that it’s Kylo who’s behind the counter, but he’s known that their encounter is inevitable. Such is his fate when he shares Millicent’s affections with this man.

When it’s Hux’s turn to order, Kylo’s passive face scrunches up in a frown. “What do you want?” he demands.

Hux sneers at him, clicking his tongue. “Is that how you greet your costumers? How very unprofessional.”

“Whatever,” Kylo says, frown still in place. “Hurry up and order.”

Hux glares at him before responding, “Café au lait with regular milk, and a lot of sugar, please.”

“Café o—what? This isn’t Starbucks, you know.”

Hux thinks himself a pretty patient man. He gets exasperated often by the stupidity of most people, sure, but it’s rare for him to get irritated just by exchanging a few words with another person. But somehow, here’s a man who seems to have reduced Hux’s patience next to nothing. He’s pretty sure, judging from Kylo’s carefully blank expression, that he perfectly understood Hux’s order. He’s just acting dumb on purpose to get on Hux’s nerves.

“A café ‘latte’, as you Americans call it, idiot,” Hux snaps, unable to resist rising to the bait. Kylo smirks as if he’s won which only further irritates Hux. “Hurry up and do you work,” he adds darkly.

Kylo reaches for a cup, and writes something on it with a black sharpie. The payment exchange goes smoothly enough, but Hux doubts this is the end of the suffering that is Kylo. Hux is sure he’s going to end up drinking black coffee or something.

When Hux returns to Phasma as he waits for his coffee, now being made by Jenny, she's comfortably leaning against the counter, watching the other woman. Jenny giggles at something as she pours liquid into a cup, and she looks over meaningfully at Phasma. She urges Phasma to lean close, and then shows her something that Hux can't see. Phasma grins back at Jenny, and Hux narrows his eyes at them, suspicious.

Within moments, Jenny finishes Hux’s coffee, and lays the cup down in front of Hux. She grins up at him while handing it over, and when Hux looks at Phasma, she's also grinning.

Hux takes the cup cautiously as if he's being handed a bomb. Curious of what Kylo wrote on the cup, he rotates it until he finds the writing. He can almost feel a vein in his forehead popping at the sight of the atrocious writing that says simply: _Gingerhead_.

Seeing the expression on his face, Phasma laughs. Hux glares at her. Jenny, at least, had the decency to look slightly apologetic behind her own amused smile. “I'm sorry about him,” she says. “He means no harm.”

Hux rolls his eyes, doubting that. He takes a sip from his cup, and is pleasantly surprised by the taste. At least he got something good out of this.

“What do you think?” Phasma asks, nodding at his cup.

Hux takes a sip again before responding, “It's good.”

“I'm glad,” Jenny says, still smiling.

Phasma takes a hold of Hux’s arm, and pulls on him. “Good. Now, let's go find a seat and watch the cats.”

Jenny waves them off as Phasma continues to manhandle Hux. “Have fun!” she calls after them.

Phasma drags Hux into the other room where the play area is. It's easy to find a seat since almost all of the occupants of the room are standing and playing with the cats. It's still not quite as crowded in the shop as Hux expected, not that he's complaining.

When they're seated, Hux looks around the room in search of Millicent. He finds her on the cat house, on the third platform, pawing at a ball that's hanging from a string that's connected to the platform she's on. Hux watches her for a bit, waiting for her to fall off from all her aggressive ministrations, but when she doesn't, he looks at Phasma.

“Want to go play?” Phasma asks.

Hux considers this for a second, and then shakes his head. “No, thank you. I want to enjoy my coffee.”

"Good, eh? Kylo makes them sometimes. His coffee is exceptional.”

Hux scoffs, and sips from his coffee. He can't imagine Kylo ever making him anything other than poisonous coffee.

They sit in comfortable silence for awhile, just watching cats and people alike. Hux tries to remember the last time he's sat down for this long without a book or a wad of paper in his hand. Tries to remember if his mind has ever been filled with only random things, and not the laws, treatise, regulations that he's studying and needs to familiarize himself with.

After a few more minutes, Hux can feel his fingers start twitching for the feel of paper. He puts his cup down on the table, and winds his fingers together, holding on tight. When that's not enough, he digs his fingernails into his skin, relishing the sting. Phasma looks at his hands, and then at him, but she doesn't say anything.

Hux’s attention is grabbed by Millicent when she suddenly jumps down the platform and starts running towards something. When Hux looks, he sees Kylo striding into the room, straight towards the play area, and Millicent is running towards him.

Hux scowls, displeased that Millicent would run towards anyone else other than him, not to mention towards Kylo of all people. The man must have charmed her like a wizard would, and that's why she's so taken with him.

Kylo grabs a stick with a feather attached to it, the same one that he had that first time Hux came here. When he turns around, Millicent is already by his feet, waiting, and her tail excitedly swishing behind her.

There are other cats aside from Millicent who gets attracted by the feather now being waved around by Kylo, but it’s her who goes after it with such fervour right off the bat.  It almost makes Hux uneasy just watching her being so energetic, when she’s never been that way with him before, and he grabs his coffee cup to drink.

“How does he do that?” he asks Phasma, eyes still on Millicent. She uses her mouth rather than her claws to catch the feather, and when she catches it more than once, he feels oddly proud of her.

“Do what?” Phasma asks, distractedly.

“That.” Hux looks at Phasma, who’s regarding him questioningly. He makes a vague gesture towards Millicent and Kylo. “Making Millie jump around like that. She doesn’t jump like that when I’m playing with her.”

“Oh.” Phasma shrugs. “I don’t know. Ask him.”

Hux just shakes his head, and looks at Millicent and Kylo again. Kylo is not really smiling like all the other people around the area, but Hux notices how relaxed he looks. Rather than the bad first impression that he left on Hux, he seems more like a mysterious person like this. An intriguing and alluring person.

He wonders for a second if Kylo wouldn’t scowl at him and give him sarcastic remarks if they had met on a more pleasant way. If their first meeting had been in this café rather than on the school parking lot.

Hux drinks the last of his coffee to hide a wry smile.

He doubts it.

* * *

 

Hux pops open a bottle of prosecco, and pours himself a full glass. He brings it to the living room, puts it down on the coffee table after taking a sip, and looks around for Millicent’s feathered toy. He finds it sticking out from under the couch, and he bends down to pull it out. Once he has it in his hand, he sees Millicent coming from the hallway, apparently aware that Hux has the toy.

He lets the feather dangle for a moment while Millicent stares at it intently. When he starts waving it around slowly, she follows it with her eyes, never missing a beat, but she only continues to sit. Hux starts waving it in wide arcs, and he perks up when Millicent gets on both her feet. She starts to chase after the feather in little steps, eyes still intent on it. But after a moment, she seems to resign herself back to just observing, and she sits back down. Hux releases a frustrated breath.

It never really bothered him before that Millicent is only content at watching her prey before eventually pouncing on it to end it once and for all. He was content with just dangling the feather above her, and waving it about here and there while he reads something or other. Providing Millicent a toy was only to stop her from attacking him, and he never thought of playtime as a bonding moment.

But now, having seen Kylo play with Millicent, and Millicent jumping around to her full abilities, he thinks otherwise. He wonders if the reason Millicent is attached to Kylo is because he’s good at playing with her.

After a few more attempts at making Millicent jump like she does at the café, and failing horribly, Hux gives up and relinquishes hold over the feather. Millicent starts pawing at it, and chewing on it as soon as it lands on the floor, and Hux goes to sit on the couch, picking up his glass.

When he looks at the digital clock on the TV stand, he sees that it’s only just approaching nine. He converts that to Irish time, and wonders if he should call his parents to greet them a Merry Christmas. He decides not to, and after drinking from his glass, he puts it back down the table, and stands.

He heads for the supposed second bedroom of his apartment which only really houses his collection of books. There are only three bookshelves on one side of the wall, a desk and a chair on the other, and this is where he holes himself up in his crises.

He closes the door behind him so that Millicent can’t follow him in. This is the only door in the apartment that’s always closed, and this is the only room where Millicent is not allowed to come in. The organization in this room, not only in the bookshelves but also on the things that occupy the desk, is the only reason that Millicent is allowed to wreck everything else in the apartment.

Hux goes to the middle bookshelf, and scans the titles that fill only two compartments. In fact, none of the bookshelves are fully filled in, although the first bookshelf, the one nearest the door, is filled to the middle compartment. But that shelf contains all of the books related to Hux’s current studies. The middle bookshelf is where Hux’s books on history and philosophy are in.

He runs a finger across the spine of the leather bound _Two Treatises of Government_ by John Locke over towards _The Prince_ by Machiavelli, and then stilling over _Leviathan_ by Thomas Hobbes. He considers for a moment which one to pick up, and ends up going back to _The Prince_.

His mother gave this book to him for Christmas when he was ten, even at that time already hoping for Hux to grow up to become a political leader one day, much like his father. But at ten, Hux barely understood what the passages that Machiavelli wrote meant, and so his mother read and explained them to him at night.

By the end of the night, she would kiss his forehead and say, _Goodnight, my little prince_ , and at ten years old, those are the moments that he looked forward to the most.

Hux pulls out the book from the shelf, and holds it in his hand as carefully as he can. Although he took care of it more than he does all his other books, it’s old and worn and fragile. He runs gentle fingers over the front cover before flipping it open, rereading the beautiful script of his mother’s inscription:

_To my little prince,_  
_So that you may grow up a wise and intelligent leader of the future._  
_Love,  
_ _Mam and Dad_

The written words had served Hux as inspiration in his early teenage years, a pressure of responsibility later on, and now nothing but a fond memory of childhood. Of course, he still has his parents’ expectations riding on his shoulders, but they’ve found other ways to express them to him nowadays. More straightforward ways.

He only stands staring there for a moment, mind peacefully blank. But his peace of mind doesn’t last for long as it never does when he hears his phone ringing from the living room. He replaces _The Prince_ into the shelf, makes sure the door is closed when he leaves, and returns to the living room to pick up his phone.

The caller ID announces that it’s his mother calling him, and he swipes a finger over the screen to answer. He keeps his voice unchanged from how he usually addresses his acquaintances as he says, “Hello, mother.”

“ _Hello_ , _dear_ ,” his mother’s sweet, heavily accented voice replies. “ _Merry Christmas_.”

“Merry Christmas. Although, it’s not yet Christmas over here.”

“ _No_? _What time is it over there_?”

Hux glances at the clock, and replies, “Only just nine-thirty.”

“ _Oh_? _Well_ , _advanced Merry Christmas to you_!”

Hux presses his lips together to keep himself from making a sound. He never could resist feeling fond for her. “Thank you,” he says, belatedly. “I take it you’re at a gathering at the moment?”

“ _Oh_ , _yes_. _You know how it is_. _I’ve excused myself from the celebrations to talk to you_.” Her tone of voice suggests that Hux ought to feel grateful for her thoughtfulness despite being her own son. He doesn’t think that’s how she’s meant to convey those words, but to always talk as if people should be grateful for having a moment of her day is something he knows she’s grown up with. His father talks the same way, and even Hux himself probably talks the same way. “ _Your father is currently entertaining the guests_. _He wishes you a Merry Christmas_ , _also_.”

“Tell him Merry Christmas for me.”

“ _I will_. _We were both hoping you’d come home this year_.”

Hux bites the inside of his cheek as he thinks over what to say. His going back is something that is never left out of any conversations that he has with her or his father. To be fair, he hasn’t been home since he’d left four years ago. But he’s told them he has no plans of going back until after he’s graduated. And yet.

“In two years, mother, I will be home,” he says.

He hears her sigh on the other side. “ _Your father will be disappointed to hear that_. _You should be here_ , _even at least just a few times a year_. _You should still be making appearances_ , _making connections_ , _cultivating relations_ here. _How are you to enter politics without_ —”

“Yes, I know,” he interrupts. He can almost see her pursing her lips in displeasure at having been interrupted. He massages the bridge of his nose. “I understand what you’re saying, mother. I know. But I can’t return yet. It will—it will disrupt my pace, disturb the current timeline that I have—”

She sighs again, louder this time. Truly put upon. “ _We understand_ , _dear_. _We are just worried about you_. _We have not seen you for years_ , _and you know we can’t just come and visit you_. _Although_ , _one of these days_ , _I’ll make sure that we do_.”

Hux drops his hand, and releases a breath, relieved. They’re back to safer waters now that his mother is talking about coming over to visit, something that she also doesn’t fail to mention at every phone call. “I’ll look forward to that.”

“ _Yes_ , _of course_.” There is a pause, and then, “ _Now_ , _give me a quick review of how you’re doing with your studies_ , _and then I will have to return to your father_.”

Hux relaxes, and goes to sit on the couch. He picks up his drink, and tells her what she wants to hear.

* * *

 

Hux resists for as long as he could but when it comes to Millicent, he never could endure for long. Aside from the increased scratches on his arms, Hux cannot quite bear to hear Millicent crying for long periods of time, and the sight of her longingly looking out the windows of his apartment insistently tugs at an emotion that Hux didn’t know he has.

Finally taking pity on her, Hux takes her to the cat café a few days after New Year without Phasma there to accompany him. She’s not yet back from London, will be by the end of the week, and Hux has planned to take Millicent to the café only then.

But of course, here he is now with nothing but his readings to entertain him, although that doesn’t upset him, really. In fact, this would probably be the first time for days that he’d be able to read without Millicent’s constant interruptions. That thought definitely helped push him to enter the café, and Millicent is happy enough to abandon him once he opens her carrier.

“Long time no see, Hux!” Jenny calls from behind the counter upon seeing him. “Where’s Phasma?”

“Not yet back,” he replies, and eyes Kylo who’s behind the cashier.  Kylo returns his gaze coolly, waiting.

With a sense of inevitability, Hux sighs and goes to order. Surprisingly enough, Kylo doesn’t say anything and just punches in his order and takes his money. He still writes something on Hux’s cup though, despite the fact that no one else is waiting for their drink. Hux suspiciously follows Kylo with his eyes when the man goes to make his drink.

Jenny replaces Kylo behind the cashier, and grins at the look on his face. “Don’t worry,” she says. “He won’t poison your drink.”

“I hope,” he responds, tearing his eyes away from Kylo to look at Jenny.

She leans forward, elbows on the countertop, and smiles easily at him. “How was your Christmas? New Year?”

Hux only stares at her for a second, feeling surreal. Jenny is definitely a friendly woman who acts like she’s familiar with everyone, and usually, Hux shoots down that kind of familiarity as soon as he can see it. He likes to think that he looks intimidating enough for anyone to not even have any ideas of acting familiar with him, but he feels as if Phasma has ruined that image for him to Jenny.

Instinctively, he wants to straighten up and tip his chin high, give an indifferent reply that will not encourage a conversation. And although he still gives an indifferent reply, he doesn’t say it quite as coldly as he usually does.

“Very well, thank you,” he answers, belatedly.

“Did you go out to party? Or spent the time with a special someone?” Jenny is now grinning, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Hux purses his lips. “No, there’s no one like that,” he says. “I don’t have the time for that kind of relationship.”

“Oh yeah, Phasma did mention that you’re a law student.”

“Yes,” Hux says, wanting this conversation to end. “Very busy, and all that.”

Thankfully, Kylo comes and cuts their conversation short with a slight slam of Hux’s cup. Hux levels an exasperated look at him which Kylo just innocently returns with a bland, “Enjoy.”

Hux takes his cup, and gives a curt nod at Jenny. She smiles and waves at him. “Have fun!”

He goes to the other side of the shop, and takes a seat by the wall. He can see Millicent playing with other cats from where he sits, and he quickly damps down the involuntary smile that stretches across his lips. He looks away from the sight and takes out his stacks of paper for reading. As he puts them on the table, he catches sight of what Kylo has written on his cup.

_Coppertop_.

Hux glares at the writing, and looks behind him to see if he could direct the glare at Kylo. Unfortunately, there’s a wall that’s blocking his line of sight, so Hux has to satisfy himself with thinking dark thoughts about the man instead. He swears he will have his revenge some time, some way, on the other man. He will definitely think on it.

Thinking about revenge is soon replaced, however, when Hux starts focusing on his papers. He absently picks up his cup and drinks from it, only to be jolted out of the text by the unexpected taste of his drink.

Unexpected in that Hux didn’t think he would like it so much.

It’s not very different from Jenny’s coffee, of course, as the difference is very subtle. Kylo has done something to make it more savoury, the taste of coffee more emphasized but not so much as to clash with the taste of milk.

Hux stares at the drink for a second, and resents himself a little for liking it as much as he does. He sets the thought aside, and goes back to his reading, definitely not thinking about mornings that start with the taste of this coffee.

The next time Hux is jolted out of his reading is when he sees Kylo from the corner of his eyes. He’s coming in from the other room, heading straight for the play area, and picking up the usual feathered toy.

Millicent quickly abandons the play fight she’s having with another cat to run to Kylo, sitting by his feet, tail swishing. The sight of it still makes Hux press his lips together in a tight line, hating Kylo for being able to lure Millicent like that. He almost feels like he’s being betrayed by the cat.

As Kylo starts waving the feather around, Hux forgets about his papers, watching Kylo’s movements in a sort of trance. He wants to know what it is about the way that Kylo waves the feather that is so different from his. Wants to know why Millicent is more enthusiastic when it’s Kylo holding the end of the stick, and what it is that Kylo does to demand such attention.

As far as Hux can see, there’s no difference. He waves the feather as fast as Kylo does, makes the feather fly for moments at instances, even drags it on the ground at times like Kylo is doing now. And yet, Millicent jumps and pounces on the feather that Kylo is manipulating but not Hux’s.

Maybe it’s to do with strength? Ludicrous as it seems, what does Hux know? Kylo does look like he’s exerting some strength anyway, with the way his biceps are contracting, showing to Hux how his muscles are very taut and defined.

Hux frowns, eyes now trained on Kylo’s arms. Noticing such definitions that obviously indicate form, Hux runs his eyes further and settles on Kylo’s broad chest. Wearing a black shirt that’s stretched a little too tightly on him, Hux can almost see the toned chest, see how his back muscles are stretching when Kylo crouches.

_How is he fit_? Hux wonders, frowning harder. He thought art students didn’t have the time or care to pay attention to their appearance.

Hux’s eyes snap back up to Kylo’s face when he suddenly straightens up, flicking his long hair away from his face. His eyes seem to land on Hux automatically, and feeling caught, Hux quickly averts his gaze back to his papers, hoping that he looks casual doing it, and that the heat that he’s feeling on his face is not visible from afar.

Hux glares at the paper he’s holding in his hand, half the reason is to look like something in it has made him do that, the other half because he has no idea where he had stopped, and the whole page doesn’t seem to be making sense.

Resigning himself to going back to the previous page, Hux can’t stop from glancing up one last time. Kylo is now back to playing with Millicent and the other cats, expression almost cheerful.

Hux forces his eyes back to his paper, shaking his head a little as if to dislodge his distractions, telling himself firmly to _focus_.

* * *

 

As soon as Phasma gets back from London, the very first place that she drags Hux to is, of course, the café.

Hux leaves Phasma to it when she gets into an energetic conversation with Jenny after receiving her cup of coffee without even having gone to the cashier, exchanging tales of what they were up to during the holidays, and ‘catching up’ to whatever it is that needs catching up between them. He, on the other hand, gets in line for the cashier which is, as always, manned by Kylo with Jenny making the ordered drinks in between words with Phasma.

The interaction between Hux and Kylo goes smoothly once more, no words exchanged other than Hux saying his usual order. Hux isn’t surprised anymore when Kylo writes something on his cup without prompt, and just returns to Phasma’s side to wait for his coffee.

Jenny smiles brightly at Hux as she passes him his drink. Hux just accepts it with a nod, and turns the cup around to reveal what’s written behind it.

_Gingersnaps_.

Hux rolls his eyes, and waits for Phasma to finish her conversation with Jenny, taking the time to sip at his coffee as he does. He licks his bottom lip when he finds that the coffee is not quite so adequate to his tastes. He looks at the cup in his hand for a moment, and then at Kylo who’s currently taking someone else’s order.

“Come on then, Hux,” Phasma suddenly says, and it’s only thanks to his years of practice at composure that Hux is able to stop himself from jerking in surprise.

He lets Phasma lead him into the other room where Millicent has preceded them to. She’s in the process of lazily climbing the cat house, pausing for a second at every platform to look around as if she’s searching for a passable vantage point. Hux watches her as he follows Phasma to an empty table by the wall, entranced by the elegance and grace that Millicent inherently possesses. Truly, she’s the most beautiful cat amongst all the cats.

They sit across one another, Hux carefully putting his messenger bag down on the seat beside him before asking Phasma, “How was your holiday?”

Phasma raises an eyebrow at him, sipping her coffee. “Didn’t you hear what I said to Jenny?”

“I don’t listen on another’s conversations,” he replies primly, casting a disdainful look at Phasma for even suggesting it.

Phasma snorts, an amused smile playing on her lips. “Well, you sound convincing. But to answer your question, it went rather well. Same as usual. Nothing special. It was good to be home, though.” She pauses. “How was yours?”

“Also the same as usual,” Hux replies. “Mother called to try and persuade me again to come home. I read something that’s not school-related.”

“Great. You could’ve gone out for some fun.”

“And leave Millie by herself on Christmas and New Year?” Hux scoffs. “Ridiculous.” He picks up his cup and drinks his coffee. He could still, at least, finish this.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t have minded. Even she’d want you to get laid once in awhile.”

Hux rolls his eyes. “Phasma, she hates it when I bring strangers home. And she should be getting all the attention that I can give when I so often don’t give her as much as she deserves.”

Phasma sighs, and raises both her hands in a placating gesture. “Point taken.”

They descend to the discussion of their classes, and their schedules for the next semester as well as where their classes are located in the campus.

“I might not be able to come here as much anymore,” Phasma says at one point. “My schedule’s very busy this semester. And lots of schoolwork, too.”

Hux finishes his coffee as he thinks, glancing over at Millicent who’s now perched on the highest platform of the cat house and just watching the other cats like some kind of overlord. “Does that mean that I’ll have to come here by myself?” he asks.

Phasma shrugs, fingers fiddling with her cup. “I suppose so. You don’t have to come.”

Hux turns exasperated eyes on her. “I had to come here last week because Millie was getting miserable. I don’t think not coming here is a choice anymore.”

She smiles at this instead of feeling absolutely guilty for putting Hux into this kind of situation. “Well, I think it’s good for you to not be holed up so much.”

Hux was going to say something in response but he sees Kylo coming in, and the words die on his lips. He follows the man with his eyes as, like always, Kylo gets the feathered toy and seduces Millicent to him.

“Hux. Hux!”

Hux tears his eyes away from Kylo, belatedly realizing that he zoned out. He feels his cheeks getting warm, and he clears his throat. “Sorry,” he says to Phasma.

“You were staring,” Phasma says, and Hux feels himself getting hotter. She glances over at Kylo, and then turns back to him with an odd glint in her eyes, her lips pulled on a smirk. “Are you interested in him?”

If the growing warmth in his face wasn’t visible earlier, Hux is pretty sure it is now. “No, no!” he exclaims, incredulous. “Of course not. I’m just wondering how he does it. I’ve tried during Christmas, to make Millie jump, you know, but I couldn’t do it. I’m just… watching him. For his technique.”

“His technique,” Phasma repeats, disbelieving. “I told you to just ask him.”

“I will do no such thing,” Hux sniffs.

Phasma sighs heavily as if she’s incredibly put out with him. “Must you be so stubborn? Are you still angry with him for your shirt? That was ages ago!”

Hux frowns at the reminder of his still-ruined shirt. “No, don’t be ridiculous, of course I’m not angry anymore. I’m just… not—”

“Just ask him. I know you want to.”

Hux pointedly stays on his seat, glaring at Phasma.

“Stubborn man.” Phasma clicks her tongue, and tips her cup to drink all of its contents. “Why delay it when you’re just going to end up doing it?” she asks after, licking her lips.

Hux resists the urge to look at Kylo again, and swears that he will _not do it_.

* * *

 

The temptation is ever present, however, and also getting stronger.

Hux now frequents the café by himself, begrudgingly finding the place very comfortable and helpful at making him concentrate on his coursework. The background noise, surprisingly, doesn’t disrupt his flow of thoughts, instead making his mind sharper. He is still able to stay ahead of the class, and only getting farther.

This actually comes as a surprise to Hux, especially because, despite the increased concentration, he still gets distracted by the appearance of Kylo in the room.

Hux cannot seem to stop himself from watching the man for a few long minutes whilst he play with the cats, and Millicent. His curiosity of Kylo’s ‘technique’, as he calls it, only ever increases after each visit.

There are moments now when Hux would feel an itch to just go up to Kylo and ask. There’s nothing wrong with it, he’s not even really sure why he’s hesitating on doing it. He has never felt quite so hesitant on approaching somebody, and that only makes him even more eager to go.

Furthermore, it’s also becoming increasingly embarrassing whenever Kylo catches him staring, and probably looking constipated from all the internal struggle. Hux doesn’t know how Kylo does it, but he seems to know exactly when Hux is looking at him. Their eyes always come into contact at one point, making Hux uncontrollably blush.

Two weeks after having gone to the café by himself, Hux decides that he’s had enough of his hesitation, and resolves to just go and approach the damn man. He grips his papers to near wrinkle, and then heaves a courageous inhale. Kylo has been playing with Millicent for a few minutes now. Hux has been willing himself to stand up for the entire duration of that time. But finally, Hux gets up, and marches over to Kylo with determination.

Kylo happens to look up as Hux is heading towards him, and when he sees Hux, his expression changes to mild alarm. That lasts for about a second, and then his expression shifts to careful nonchalance with a hint of caution.

Hux stops a few feet away from Kylo. They stare at each other for a moment.

“Hello,” Hux finally manages to say after awhile, and he’s glad it doesn’t come out weird.

“Uh,” Kylo says, utterly confused. “Hi. Can I help you?”

“Yes, in fact, you can.” Hux clears his throat, glancing down at Millicent for courage. She’s by their feet, watching them with interest. “I’ve been watching you—” he starts, and then flushes slightly when Kylo raises an eyebrow at that, the corners of his lips twitching. Hux glares at him. “— _play_ with Millicent, and I got curious. How do you manage to make her jump so high?”

Both Kylo’s eyebrows go up for a second before they settle on a frown of confusion. “I don’t really do anything special,” he says. “Doesn’t she jump when you play with her?”

Hux shifts uncomfortably. He doesn’t like admitting incompetence especially to this man. He signs resignedly. “No, she doesn’t. I’ve tried, of course, but she only sits and watches the feather, or chase it around for a little bit. But she never jumps.”

“Oh.” Kylo frowns in thought for a second, and then brightens up with a snap of his fingers. He offers the feathered toy to Hux. “Here, you can show me.”

Hux stares at the toy, and then raises a hand. “No, thank you. I don’t—”

“But how am I to tell you what you’re doing wrong?” Kylo asks. Hux stays silent, not knowing what to say. Kylo pushes the toy into his hands. “I thought so. Here, show me.”

Hux takes the toy with a sigh, and then turns to Millicent. She’s looking at his hand instead of the feather. Hux waves the feather in front of her to get her attention on it.

With Millicent finally paying mind to the toy, Hux starts waving it around, prompting her to go after it. He can feel Kylo watching his movements intently which makes him feel slightly self-conscious.

After a few minutes of Millicent only making to grab the feather, and not at all jumping, Hux gives up with a frustrated sigh and hands the toy back to Kylo.

“I just can’t do it,” he says.

Kylo takes the toy and waves it around. He makes it go into a circle which makes Millicent get off her arse, and start chasing after the feather. Kylo suddenly makes a flicking motion with his hand that makes the feather fly higher, Millicent swiftly jumping after it. Hux scowls with envy.

“You just have to pay attention to her movements,” Kylo says as he continues to wave the feather around, making Millicent jump again. “Then you can sort of predict what she’s going to do, and just do it.”

The explanation completely goes over Hux’s head, not understanding what Kylo entirely means. Her movements? He can barely makes her move. This serves to only make Hux feel more frustrated which he lets out in a rough exhale.

“Well, I’m going back to my table,” he says.

Kylo looks up at him, a strange expression on his face. Then he nods, and turns back to Millicent. “Okay.”

Hux lingers for only a moment before he heads back to his seat. Despite still being unable to make Millicent jump, he feels oddly accomplished.

* * *

 

The next few times that Hux go to the café, he doesn’t approach Kylo again. He determinedly stays on his seat with his eyes firmly glued to his papers or laptop. Even when he feels or sees Kylo blatantly staring at him, he wills himself to not look up, and ignore the man.

Hux has to admit that he’s quite proud of himself for being able to do it for three consecutive visits. It’s starting to become such a breeze to do too, but that is until Hux sees Kylo walking out in the middle of playing with the cats, and then coming back with a sketchbook, a pencil, and an eraser in his hands. Hux watches him as he sits himself right in the middle of the play area, opens his sketchbook, and then starts to draw.

When Kylo looks up at him in the process, Hux quickly averts his eyes back to his laptop, disappointed in himself. He was doing such a good job at not looking. But he thinks of it as the beginning of a new challenge—of a round two, perhaps—and resolves that he will not be distracted this time.

But Hux is starting to think that when it comes to Kylo, his self betrays him more often than not. There are times when he doesn’t even notice it anymore when his eyes stray towards the man.

In his next few visits, Kylo continues to come into the room with his sketchbook. Hux resigns himself to watching this new curiosity, observing as Kylo’s hand that wields the pencil moves in a flash across the page.

There are times when Kylo would suddenly look up at him, catch Hux staring, but would immediately turn back to his sketchbook as if he were the one caught doing something embarrassing. In those moments, Hux would return to his own work, feeling flushed and baffled with such behaviour.

As the weeks pass, there’s a new mounting curiosity in Hux. He also has a mounting suspicion as to why Kylo always looks like a deer in the headlights whenever Hux looks at him while he’s sketching. That only further fuel’s Hux’s curiosity and itch to go approach him.

But he won't do it. He will not. Most definitely not.

It is only because of the stress of the midterms, Hux reasons, that makes him get up and leave his table to go join Kylo on the floor. It’s an irresistible sight, if Hux is to be perfectly honest, seeing Kylo surrounded by cats as he sits there without care. It’s not really Kylo that makes Hux approach, it’s the appeal of being surrounded by cats.

Much like the last time, Kylo sees Hux approaching and looks mildly alarmed. Only this time, he’s holding a sketchbook that he presses against his chest, clearly not wanting for Hux to see what’s on it. Hux narrows his as his suspicion strengthens.

He stands in front of Kylo for a little it, looking down as the other man looks up at him with slightly widened eyes. He looks so guilty of something that Hux has to stomp down the amusement that bubbles up in his chest.

“Hello,” he says. When Kylo doesn’t respond, he continues, “May I sit with you?”

“Uh.” Kylo looks around him, and then back at Hux. “Sure..?”

Hux bends down to sit on his arse just a few feet away from Kylo, folding his legs together in front of him to get comfortable. He sees Millicent approaching him immediately after he sits down, and Hux welcomes her in his arms when she jumps to stand on his thighs. He can’t stop himself from smiling when Millicent presses her forehead against his chin and then licking it. He runs both hands across her back, and then looks over at Kylo.

Kylo is looking down at his sketchbook, brows furrowed together in contemplation. After awhile, he looks up at Hux, and flushes slightly when he finds Hux staring at him. He looks like he’s about to say something scathing, so Hux cuts him off.

“I’m sorry,” he says, and Kylo’s expression changes to confusion. “Am I disturbing you from your…” he gestures at the sketchbook, “…drawing or something?”

Kylo glances down at his sketchbook before shaking his head. “Oh no, you’re not. It’s—I’m not… it’s not important.”

When he starts to fold the sketchbook into a close, Hux reaches out a hand, just barely touching Kylo’s forearm. Kylo freezes accordingly. “There’s no need to do that,” Hux says when Kylo looks up at him. He slowly withdraws his hand. “You don’t have to mind me.”

Kylo opens his mouth, seems to change his mind and just shakes his head, closing the sketchbook anyway. “Never mind,” he says.

Hux shrugs. He turns to look at a sleek black cat that’s approaching him and offers a hand out for it to sniff at. When the cat decides he’s harmless enough, it inches closer to him, only for Millicent to hiss and growl at it, even raising a clawed paw threateningly. The black cat runs away, making Hux glare at Millicent.

“Millicent, you naughty girl,” he chides, and Millicent looks up at him, unrepentant. “That wasn’t nice.”

Kylo makes a sound that might have been a snort which makes Hux look at him. He shifts uncomfortably under Hux’s gaze. “How long have you had her?”

“Hm?”

“Millicent. How long have you had her?”

It occurs to Hux that this might be Kylo trying to make conversation with him, and as a man who doesn’t much like getting into unnecessary conversations that’s only initiated for the sake of abating awkwardness, Hux finds it odd that he feels… not too against the effort. Although, he did make the move of approaching first. On both times.

“I’ve had her for three years now. Almost four,” he replies easily, scratching Millicent under her chin, pleased at the feel of her purring. “I got her from a shelter.”

“Was it expensive?” Kylo sounds genuinely curious, head tilted a little.

“Not really. Well, I don’t think so anyway.” When Kylo raises an eyebrow, he explains, “It might not be as affordable to other people.”

“Ah.”

“Do you have a cat of your own?” As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Hux feels even weirder. He doesn’t usually encourage small talk.

But Kylo gives him a wry smile, and Hux can’t bring himself to regret it. He shakes his head sadly. “Unfortunately, no. I’m not really—I don’t think I’m capable of taking care of one.”

Hux tentatively returns Kylo’s smile with one of his own, looking down at Millicent to try and hide it after. “I thought of the same thing. Well, I still think so, even now.”

Kylo tilts his head again, also looking at Millicent. “She’s attached to you, though.”

“And to you,” Hux snorts, the words coming out sharper than he intended. “Funnily enough,” he adds, much softly.

Either Kylo didn’t hear Hux’s tone or he lets it slide, because he lets a smirk grace his lips. “You did call me her crush that one time.”

Hux sighs, rolling his eyes. “I can’t believe you remember.”

“I also, ah, remember… you shirt.” When Hux only stares at him in response, he ducks his head down before resolutely looking back up. “I, ah, I’ve been wanting to apologize to you. About that.”

“Just the shirt? I remember hitting my head against your canvas.”

Kylo glares at him and retorts, “I remember my canvases almost getting damaged.”

Hux inappropriately feels like grinning, but he successfully tampers it down as he concedes, “Fair point. Thank you for your apology.” When Kylo raises his eyebrows in expectation, Hux promptly ignores him. “Phasma never did tell me how to remove the paint stains. I’ll forgive you if you tell me.”

Kylo rubs the back of his neck, looking sheepish. “I actually don’t know how to remove paint stains. Sorry.”

Hux gives him and incredulous look, demanding, “What kind of art student doesn’t know how to remove paint stains?”

Kylo rolls his eyes at him. “An art student who actually uses an apron? Someone who’s careful?”

“An apron?” Hux echoes brightly, imagining Kylo wearing one. Then he frowns to himself for never noticing Kylo wearing one behind the cashier. “Wait, careful?” He eyes Kylo dubiously, and catches sight of the paint stains on his sleeves. He’s never really noticed them before which makes Hux frown harder at himself. He’s usually more observant than this.

Kylo notices him eyeing his sleeves, and scowls at Hux self-consciously, pulling at them. “Or students who don’t care.”

“Obviously.” Hux continues to run his eyes over Kylo’s ensemble of black outfit and wonders, again, why he insists on wearing so much black. Now that he has noticed the stains, they stand out starkly against the black fabric. He even has stains on his jeans.

Kylo glowers at him for a few more seconds before sighing, and pulling at his left sleeve to check his watch. “I have to go back to work,” he says, and Hux is certain he’s only imagining the hint of disappointment in his tone.

“Well then,” Hux shrugs. “Time to go back to my work too, I suppose.” He looks over at his opened laptop and papers on the table, sighing.

Kylo stands first, looking down at Hux awkwardly. “Well,” he says, like he doesn’t know what to say next. “It’s been—I mean… see you.”

Hux supresses his amusement and nods. “See you.” He watches Kylo slink away, and stands up, gently carrying Millicent to put her gingerly down the ground, and returns to his own table.

* * *

 

In the next few weeks, Hux doesn’t hesitate on approaching Kylo anymore. He watches whenever the man is playing with the cats, and then goes to sit with him afterwards, Kylo freely sketching on his sketchbook, and Hux lazily waving the feathered toy around.

Most often than not, they don’t actually talk with one another. They just sit together in silence, Kylo too absorbed in his sketchbook sometimes, and Hux just basking in the blissful presence of cats all around while, at the same time, reviewing lessons his head. The arrangement was awkward at first but it didn’t take very long for Kylo to realize that there’s no need to feel awkward because Hux prefers the companionable silence over mindless chatter.

As the weeks progress, Hux starts to notice Kylo getting more and more frustrated. Not at him, but at his sketchbook. He frowns and scowls at it more than usual, and Hux doesn’t say anything; he doubts there’s anything he can do to help. But when Kylo suddenly growls and furiously scratches at his sketchbook with aggressive strokes, Hux cannot help but frown in concern.

“Are you alright?” he asks.

Kylo forcefully shuts his sketchbook and throws it against the floor, startling the cats away. Hux frowns harder, unimpressed. Kylo also throws his pencil and eraser on top of the sketchbook, and then crosses his arms against his chest, exhaling with frustration. “I’m fine,” he snaps to Hux.

“Right. What’s the matter?”

“None of your business, gingerbread,” Kylo sneers, looking away.

Hux glares in response, pissed at this sudden change of unsolicited behaviour. After he felt concerned enough to inquire about it too.

Not wanting to deal with such nonsense, Hux stands up and straightens his pants. “Well then. I’ll leave you to it,” he says icily, and stomps back to his table.

If Kylo sits there pouting and looking defeated afterwards, then well. It’s certainly none of Hux’s business.

* * *

 

Hux doesn’t approach Kylo again in the next few weeks, resolutely ignoring the meaningful looks that Kylo directs his way. He doesn’t even look at the man anymore, giving his entire focus on his laptop. There’s no way he’s ever going to approach again first, and anyway, after what had happened, Kylo has stopped coming out with his sketchbook.

It almost feels to Hux as if he and Kylo have gone back to their initial relationship with one another, way before Hux has first approached him. It makes him feel a little regretful that their acquaintance has been cut short, but it doesn’t really matter anymore. Relationships are all meant to end, one way or another, that’s all.

The fourth week after the incident, Hux is about ready to file Kylo away into the past, but as he types away on his laptop, the words flowing easily from his mind to screen, an elderly man approaches his table and interrupts his flow.

“Excuse me?” the man says tentatively, tone polite but confident, and voice clear.

Hux looks up, trying not to frown from the interruption, hands still typing. “Yes?”

“Are you Mr Hux?”

Hux’s fingers stop above the keyboard for a second, and then he’s pressing ctrl-S. “Yes, that’s me,” he responds. “May I help you?”

“Yes, you may,” the man says, pulling the chair opposite Hux, and sitting himself down uninvited. He ignores Hux’s indignantly raised eyebrows, continuing, “My name is Wilfred Snoke, Kylo Ren’s mentor and sponsor.” He pulls out a business card from his blazer, and hands it over to Hux.

Hux reluctantly accepts it, reading the content. “Kylo Ren?”

“He works in this establishment; you may have seen him. Dark hair, tall, always wearing black?”

“Yes, I know—I mean,” Hux pauses, reconsidering. “I’ve seen him. You say you’re his mentor? His… sponsor?”

“That’s correct. I fund his education, and his artistic aspirations. He’s a very talented young man, and as such, he often gets a feature in galleries and other such events.”

“Okay,” Hux says, putting the card down and looking up. “How do you know my name?”

“Well.” Snoke folds his hands together on the table. “He’s mentioned you to me, of course.”

“Excuse me?”

“He’s mentioned you to me,” Snoke repeats with exaggerated patience in his voice. “As I understand it, Kylo has recently been struggling with finding the motivation and inspiration to paint. Add to that the pressure of him producing something of excellence for the upcoming end-of-the-year gallery for the students of the university, he’s unbelievably stressed. This is understandable, and it’s commendable of him that he is still producing art, but…” he purses his lips. “…it’s not up to the standards he and I strictly abides. To my greatest pleasure, however, he did manage to paint something worth showing on the gallery. The only problem is that he refuses to submit it.”

Hux feels suspicion nagging at his consciousness, but he still asks, “And how do I fit into this, exactly?”

Snoke blinks at him innocently. “Oh, but don’t you know? The painting is of you.”

Despite having already expected this answer, Hux still feels himself getting hot on the face, and he has to look down to at least try and hide it. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t really know what he can say, and to make matters worse—which Hux really should’ve foreseen—at this moment of his utter embarrassment comes walking into the room is Kylo fucking Ren.

He glances over Hux’s table and does a double take, and then he’s hurriedly crossing the distance, exclaiming, “Master!”

Snoke raises a hand in greeting. “Apprentice,” he returns.

Kylo glances nervously at Hux, and Hux’s blush doesn’t show any signs of abating any time soon. “Master, what are you doing here? I mean, I’m sure you didn’t have to share a table with… him.”

“No, I didn’t, but I came for him. Since you wouldn’t even try to persuade Mr Hux to give you the permission to submit that painting, I took it upon myself to do the persuasion.”

“Wait, what?” Hux asks.

Now Kylo is turning the same shade of red to match Hux. His mortified expression would have entertained Hux if only he isn’t feeling Kylo’s embarrassment.

“Kylo has told me that the reason he doesn’t want to submit that painting is because you wouldn’t permit it,” Snoke says, looking at Hux. “So I came here to ask for your permission. I am willing to pay you for being the model of the painting.”

Hux tries to recall if he's ever read any law about the necessity of consent to publish when it comes to modelling for a painting. Are paintings even considered as _published_ when they’re shown to the public and sold? Does the model usually get a share of profit when the painter successfully sells the painting? The answers are not coming to Hux.

“In fact,” Snoke continues, disregarding the state of speechlessness of both his apprentice and Hux. “I actually wanted to offer you a job of sorts. I’ll pay you to continue modelling for Kylo in the future.”

Both Hux and Kylo gape at Snoke, the latter releasing a strangled sound from his throat.

“Pay me—how much?” Hux asks even though he doesn’t want it.

“$18 an hour, two hours a day, three times a week.” Hux does a quick calculation in his head, eyes wide. “It’ll be like a part-time job.”

Kylo looks near to tears as he says, “Master, please. There’s no need—”

“Silence, boy,” Snoke says shortly, and Kylo instantly shuts up.

Hux closes his mouth, his dignity draining the longer he gapes at Snoke. “I… that’s a… that’s a really… but I…”

Thankfully, Snoke takes pity on him, and waves a dismissive hand. “There’s no need for your response now; you may think about it. Call me in three days with your answer, and then we will talk.”

Hux nods, not trusting his voice to have returned to stability.

Snoke stands up then, tugging on his blazer. “Very well then, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Hux. I’ll await your call.” He doesn’t wait for Hux to reply and just turns to leave. Kylo goes after him, frantically speaking, but Hux can’t make sense what he’s saying.

He continues to sit there for a moment, frozen in place, until his eyes catch the sight of the business card he was given. He picks it up, looks at the number printed at the bottom of the card, and then pockets it.

* * *

 

That night, right after arriving home, Hux pulls out his phone and contacts Phasma. He paces around as he waits for her to answer, and goes to sit down when he notices.

“Hello?” Phasma answers after a few rings, and Hux lets out a breath.

“Phasma, will you be available for dinner in the next two days?” he asks without preamble. “There’s something that I need your opinion on.”

“Oh, okay, hold on.” There’s some rustling on the other side, and then, “Yeah, I’m free tomorrow night. Why, what’s up?”

Hux sighs and slumps against the back of the couch. “I’ll tell you tomorrow. I have yet to think on it on my own.”

“Well Hux, you’re really making me curious. But okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Hm. I’ll text you the time and place.”

“Alright.”

Hux waits for Phasma impatiently the next night, although Phasma isn’t even late for their appointment. He’s washed with relief at the sight of her when she comes in right on time, taking the seat across from him.

“Hey Hux, what’s up?” she says as she settles herself down.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in awhile,” he replies.

“That’s probably ‘cause you really haven’t. But hey, one more month and this year will be over.” When she’s comfortable, she fully faces Hux and looks at him with anticipation. “So, what’s the matter?”

Hux sighs, and waits until the waitress who’s now approaching their table leaves with their drink orders. And then he stays silent for a few more seconds, not knowing where to start. “Did you know that Kylo Ren has a mentor? A sponsor?”

Phasma’s expressions shifts to one of curiosity as she shakes her head. “No, I didn’t.”

“Well, he does, and said mentor-slash-sponsor came to talk to my yesterday. While I was in the café.”

“What for?” she asks, her eyebrows going up.

Hux swallows, willing himself not to blush. He doesn’t know why he’s so shaken from yesterday’s encounter that even now, just thinking about it still makes him hot under the collar. “He offered me a job.” When Phasma only looks at him, eyes slightly wide, he continues, “As Kylo’s model.”

“What?” Phasma exclaims, eyes getting even wider. She looks surprised, but strangely, she also looks like she’s heard something she’s been waiting to hear for ages. “How does he even know you?”

“Apparently, Kylo’s told him about me,” Hux says, wondering now how Kylo even knows his name. He supposes it shouldn’t be a surprise, really. After all, Hux knows Kylo’s name too. “He—Kylo, I mean—seem to have… painted a picture of me.”

Hux is almost worried that Phasma’s eyes are going to fall off their sockets, but then she would deserve it just for that stupid grin she has on her face. “No fucking way, does he?!” she exclaims, loud enough that he glares and shushes her. He looks around to makes sure no one’s looking at them.

“Will you calm down?” he hisses. “Why do you even look so thrilled about this?”

“I don’t know, Hux, this could be a start of something new for you!”

Hux scowls. “I don’t need anything new in my life.”

“Sure you do, you just don’t know it.”

Their conversation gets interrupted when the waitress comes back and asks if they’re ready to order. They give her their orders, and wait for her to leave again before turning back to each other.

“So, what did you tell this mentor person?” Phasma asks, calmer now but still beaming. “Did you accept?”

Hux exhales heavily, winding his fingers together on top of the table. “That’s the thing, Phasma, I don’t know what to do. I—should I accept it? Snoke says he’ll pay me $18 an hour for two hours and three days a week.”

“Well, that’s not too bad. Why don’t you want to do it?”

“Because,” Hux sighs, training Phasma with a long-suffering look. “Modelling, really? What do I know about that? And what about my studies? I need all the time that I can get and more, I’ve certainly no time for this… modelling business.”

“It’s only for two hours,” Phasma frowns.

“And three times a week. Where do I get those two hours, hm?”

“I’m sure you can make time. I don’t know what you’re so worried about,” Phasma sighs, exasperated. “You’re on top of your classes, and I bet you’ve already started reviewing for the finals when it’s still a month away, and the most you’ll probably do on the job is just stand there and look pretty. It’ll be the easiest money you’ll earn.”

Hux can’t decide which statement he should refute first, and ends up settling with, “I don’t want to just stand and look pretty.”

Phasma snorts. “Right. Anyway, don’t you want the money? You’ve been looking to get out of your parents’ income, no? And how many weeks will you be doing it, if ever?”

“I don’t know, he didn’t say.”

“Well, if it goes on even after the semester ends, then you’ll finally have a real reason to tell your mother when she asks why you won’t be going home for summer break.”

Hux considers this for a moment, but can’t really find any fault in that. It’s true, there seems to be more advantages than disadvantages to this deal, and when he really thinks about it, he doesn’t even know why he’s hesitating on doing it. Maybe because it involves Kylo. 

He sighs with resignation.

“You know what I think?” Phasma says, and she’s wearing that odd smile. “I think you just wanted me to convince you to do it. Even though you already _want_ to do it.”

He glares at her. “I don’t _want_ ,” he mimics the emphasis on the word, “to do it.”

“Right, Hux.”

* * *

 

Three days after meeting Snoke at the café, Hux contacts him just as planned, and he begrudgingly gives his agreement to Snoke’s proposal. Snoke sounds very pleased as they continue to talk after, as if he expected for Hux to refuse. 

“How long will I be doing it?” Hux asks after Snoke has finished expressing his satisfaction. 

“ _However long Kylo needs_ , _is what I want to say_. _But_ , _how long are you willing to do it_?” 

Hux chews on the inside of his cheeks as he thinks. Like Phasma has pointed out, it’d be better if he can continue doing it throughout the whole summer break. But six months of painting the same person? That would probably get tiring at some point.

 “How about for three months?” he offers. “Two, at the very least.” 

“ _I don’t doubt Kylo would want more than three months_. _Should he wish to continue beyond that_ , _would you refuse_?” 

“Probably not. But I’ll have to rethink if he wishes to continue beyond that six months.”

“ _Then_ , _we have a deal_. _You may start a session as soon as you want_. _I’ll have Kylo give you your payment for the first month the next time you meet_.” 

“Very well.” Hux hesitates, not knowing how to end the conversation. But he needn’t worry. Snoke is, apparently, very adept at this sort of thing. 

“ _Thank you for this_ , _Mr Hux_. _Feel free to call me should you have any concern_.” 

And then the call ends, and Hux releases a heavy breath. When Millicent comes meowing at him, Hux surrenders instantly, and picks her up for some comfort.

* * *

 

For the first time since Hux started going to the café, Kylo isn’t anywhere behind the counter. There’s Jenny making the orders and another girl behind the cashier. Once Hux has made his order, he goes over to Jenny’s side, and says, “Hello, Jenny. Where’s Kylo?” 

“Hello, Hux,” Jenny replies, looking up briefly to smile at him. “Kylo took a day off. Taking care of something important, I think?” 

“I see.” He takes his coffee, nods in thanks, and then heads off towards the other room. He takes his usual seat on a table against the wall, and gets himself settled. 

He’s somewhat relieved that Kylo wasn’t at the front when he arrived. He doesn’t completely know yet how to face him now that their relationship has somewhat gotten an upgrade. There are things that need to be settled, of course, like schedules and contact information, but Hux doesn’t know how to broach the subject. He doesn’t know how to approach this new professional relationship with Kylo. 

He pulls out his papers from his bag to distract himself with some reading. Phasma’s right, as always; he’s already started reviewing for the finals. He still has a few papers to finish and submit, but he’s not too concerned about them. He knows that he will do well with them, as he always does. 

After a few minutes of engrossed reading, Hux looks up towards the entrance of the room, and frowns with confusion. And then he remembers that Kylo isn’t working today which is why he doesn’t see him coming in. He glances over towards Millicent and sees that she, too, is sitting up with her tail swishing behind her, looking ready. He almost feels bad for Millicent that Kylo isn’t here to play with her. 

With nothing else to entertain himself with, Hux goes back to his reading, immersing himself into the words, letting it wrap around his head to fully imprint them to his memories. He’s so deep into it that he jumps at the sound of the chair right across him scraping against the floor. He looks up, embarrassed and annoyed at the person who’s startled him, and then freezes at the sight of Kylo dropping down the chair. 

He stares, wide-eyed and speechless. 

“Hey,” Kylo says, looking abashed and awkwardly raising a hand in greeting. When Hux continues to stare, he shifts uncomfortably and clears his throat. “I heard from my master—from Snoke that you uh, agreed to model for me.” There’s a tinge of pink dusting across his cheeks, and he raises a hand to rub at the back of his neck. “I thought maybe you’d want to talk about that.” 

Hux quickly recollects his composure and starts putting his papers aside. He doesn’t look away from Kylo as he replies, “Yes. You’re right. I was going to ask you for a talk today. When I thought I was going to see you at the cashier.” 

Kylo nods, and then pulls out an envelope from his jacket pocket. He slides it across the table to Hux, saying, “Your advanced payment. Snoke told me to give it to you.” 

“Right.” Hux takes the envelope and stuffs it into his bag together with his papers. When the table is cleared of anything other than his coffee and napkins, he folds his hands together on top of it, straightening his back. “Alright, so. We obviously need to exchange information, and create a schedule for the… sessions.” 

Kylo pulls out his phone, putting it on the table. “Exchanging numbers should do, right? No need for emails or whatever.”

Hux bites on his lower lip, considering. Indeed, even if his relationship with Kylo is purely professional, it’s too ridiculous to communicate with him through email. He almost snorts at the thought of Kylo writing him a formal email. “Yes, exchanging numbers is fine.” He extends a hand, palm open. 

Kylo fiddles with his phone for a second before handing it over. Hux puts in his number, and then hands it back, and Kylo stares at it for a moment. He tilts his head slowly from side to side, appearing to be thinking. Hux wonders if Kylo will ask him for his name. 

“Hm. Gingerbread? Coppertop? Gingersnaps?” Kylo mumbles to himself, and Hux scowls. 

“Can’t you be professional?” he demands, and when Kylo looks at him, there’s a playful glint in his eyes. 

“Captain Ginger? _Major_ Ginger? Ah!” He brightens up, snapping a finger at Hux. “ _General Ginger_.” 

Hux presses his lips together and glares at Kylo. He doesn’t like to be referred to as ‘ginger’ in general, but General Ginger he doesn’t mind too much. He likes the position of power even if it’s militaristic.  

“Call me right now so I can save your number,” he says in response. 

Kylo doesn’t do as he says and is typing on his phone instead. A second later, Hux feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he pulls it out, rolling his eyes. He opens the new message from an unknown number which says: _Master Kylo_. 

Hux clicks on the number to save it. When the details before saving pops up, he types in a name, and Kylo leans closer, peering curiously. 

“What name did you save me as?” he asks. 

Hux presses ‘save’, and stuffs his phone back into his pocket. He refolds his hands primly, and replies, “Oh, nothing of note, _Lord Ren_.” 

Kylo's eyebrows go up but he doesn't look too against the name. And then he frowns, asking, “How do you know my name?”

“How do _you_ know _mine_?” Hux throws back. 

“You don’t know that I know your name,” Kylo says, although his expression reveals that oh yes, he does know Hux’s name. 

“Snoke came up to me knowing my name,” he says. “He told me that you’ve _mentioned_ my name to him.” 

Kylo’s cheeks are turning pink again, and he glares at Hux. “I heard Phasma saying your name, that’s all.” 

Hux shrugs. “Then, you know why _I_ know your name.” 

When they fall into an awkward silence, Hux picks up his coffee and drinks while Kylo looks over towards Millicent. She’s sprawled on one of the cat house’s platforms, perhaps already forgetting about the lack of Kylo’s play time with her. Kylo seems to be considering going over and picking up the feathered toy to compensate. 

“Before you go, we have to talk about the schedule,” Hux says. 

“Hm?” Kylo turns back to him, puzzled. “Go where?” 

Hux tips his head in Millicent’s direction, and Kylo’s face clears.  

“Ah,” he says. “Okay. Schedule.” 

Hux pulls out his planner from his bag and spreads it open on the table. “Okay. So, when are you free?” 

* * *

 

Luckily for Hux, there is an available parking spot right in front of the apartment building that Kylo lives in when he goes there for their very first session. It’s a remote area with only other apartment buildings around to be seen, and is a few blocks away from a main road. The apartment buildings look old and worn and in desperate need of a repaint. 

Hux grabs his phone and exits google maps to go to his list of contacts. He dials Kylo’s number, and the call is answered after only two rings. 

“I’m here,” Hux says. 

“ _Okay_ , _I’ll open the door for you_.” 

“Wait.” Hux grabs his bag from the seat beside him and gets out of the car. He locks his car and then rushes to the apartment building’s entrance, noting the outdated interior design briefly. “Alright, you can open the door now.” 

The door buzzes as the light on the sensor turns green, and Hux raises an eyebrow at it as he pulls the door open and enters. The interior of the lobby is just as outdated, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the wallpaper a brown that only makes the lobby appear darker especially with the yellow lights from the chandelier. The only source of natural light is the entrance, which doesn’t lend much to the gloomy atmosphere of the space. 

Hux enters the elevator when it comes, and purses his lips at the obvious rising and falling of the carriage. He feels slightly dizzy when he steps out of the elevator, and he can still feel himself rising and falling as he walks purposely towards a door. When he reaches it, he knocks, and Kylo stands behind it as it opens. 

“Hey,” Kylo says, stepping aside and letting Hux enter. 

Hux doesn’t bother with a proper greeting as he says, “You live in a shitty building.” 

Kylo scowls at him after he’s closed the door and is ushering Hux further into the apartment. The living room is spacious enough with a dining set against a wall the divides the living area from the kitchen. Other than the dining set, there’s a couch against an adjacent wall, and the rest of the space is occupied by three easels, all of which are occupied by different sizes of canvas. The floor is largely covered with plastic and newspapers, and paint is splattered all over them. There’s a shelf on the wall across the couch, near the easels, filled with nothing but varying length and sizes of brushes, and paint tubes and bottles. Yet, there are still paint tubes and bottles littered across the floor. 

“Is this really how an artist’s studio looks like?” Hux asks, eyes flitting about the room. 

“I don’t know,” Kylo replies. “I’ve never been to anyone else’s personal space.” 

Hux hums, and then puts his bag on the dining table after making sure that it’s not dirty with paint. He strips his jacket off and hangs it on the back of one of the chairs by the table, also making sure first that no paint will stain his jacket. And then he faces Kylo and holds his hands together in front of him. “Where do we start?” 

Kylo looks around the room as if he doesn’t know the setup of his own living room, and then points to the couch. “Sit.” 

Hux does as told, and Kylo disappears into the hallway. When he comes back, he has a blank canvas with him, and he replaces one of the canvases on the easels with it. Hux takes a glance at the canvas that Kylo’s put on the floor, leaning against the shelf, and at first, the image on the canvas looks only like a chaos of reds and browns and blacks with a few greys. But the longer Hux looks at it, the more the image comes into shape, and he tilts his head a little as he starts to see it. Hux blinks and wonders if he’s seeing it right. There seems to be water flowing in blacks and greys, surrounded by an environment of reds and browns. A mountain or a canyon, maybe..? 

“That’s unfinished,” Kylo says, and Hux tears his eyes away from the canvas. He looks uncomfortable although he doesn’t move to hide it away. 

Hux doesn’t say anything, not knowing what to say anyway, and just watches as Kylo picks up a tube and squeezes red paint on a palette. And then he picks up a thin and long brush before turning to face both the canvas and Hux. 

“I… what should I do?” Hux asks, shifting on the couch, his hands intertwined on his lap. He assumes Kylo would be directing him on this, and he’s still unsure that he’ll be able to deliver. 

Kylo runs his eyes all over Hux, and Hux resists a shiver. When his gaze returns to Hux’s eyes, the intensity in them is enough to make Hux shift again. “Why don’t you just sit back and relax?” Kylo suggests. 

Hux adjusts himself, letting his back lean a little against the back of the couch. He also crosses a leg over the other, and settles his hands on top of his knee. 

Kylo frowns. “You’re too stiff,” he says. 

Hux sniffs at that, his back only straightening further with instinct. “It’s important to appear imposing.” 

“But that’s boring.” He chews on the rounded tip of the brush’s handle as he thinks, and Hux pointedly doesn’t look at his mouth. “How do you read at home?” 

“How do I read?” Hux repeats, frowning. 

“Do you read while you’re lying down? Do you sit with your head on top of your folded arms as you read? That kind of thing.” 

“I sit down like this, only with a paper and highlighter in hand.” 

Kylo looks over him again, and snorts. “I doubt that. Surely, you can look more relaxed than this?” 

“Why don’t you just tell me where to put my limbs?” Hux says, starting to get impatient and irritated. “Surely, that’d be faster.” 

“Fine.” Kylo only stares at him for a moment, and Hux refuses to be bothered by those eyes now. “How about sitting on the couch with your legs crossed under you? Why don’t you lean against the couch’s arm?” 

Hux grimaces, entirely uncomfortable with having someone he’s not too close with see him sitting improperly on the couch. He avoids doing it even in front of Phasma. But he lifts his feet off the ground and does as told. He also edges closer to one end of the couch, trying to casually lean against the arm. “Like this?” 

Kylo tilts his head to the side, and then puts both palette and brush on the shelf behind him. And then he’s approaching Hux, and Hux looks up at him with slight alarm. He slowly reaches out with both hands, watching Hux’s expression, his eyes asking for the permission to touch him, and Hux gives it. Doesn’t stop him from taking a hold of his wrist to direct his elbow to be propped on the couch’s arm, forearm facing up, fingers curled. And then Kylo is tapping on his thigh, and Hux unfolds his legs, Kylo shifting his their position so that they’re bent slightly but occupying the rest of the space on the couch, his ankles crossed together. As a final touch, Kylo takes Hux’s hand and lays it on top of his leg. And then he’s drawing back, dark eyes intense on Hux’s. 

“Just lean your head against your hand,” Kylo says, voice low. “And look really bored, I guess.” 

Hux lets his hand support the weight of his head as he watches Kylo go back to his place behind the canvas. He adopts a bored expression as Kylo says, blatantly ignoring the warmth that’s slowly creeping up to his neck. “How long do I have to stay in this position?” he asks when Kylo picks up his brush and palette, dipping the brush in paint and starting. 

“I don’t know,” Kylo says distractedly. At least he’s very focused in his work. 

“This position is hurting my waist.” 

“You’re getting paid so don’t complain.” 

“That pay is going straight to paying a therapist.” 

Kylo snorts but doesn't say any more. He looks absorbed in whatever it is that he’s doing, and the look on his face, Hux decides, is not too bad to look at while he’s suffering through this.

* * *

 

The next few sessions are not as awkward as the first one although Hux still doesn’t know what to do with himself most of the time. But now that he knows mostly what’s expected of him, then he can do a better job at ‘relaxing’ and at not ‘acting as if he has stick up his ass’ (Kylo’s words, not his). 

It also helps that the job has become more appealing when Kylo started offering him coffee during a few minutes of break time. He often stands beside Kylo to watch him as he makes the coffee, the procedure familiar to him by the time they’ve entered week two of this arrangement. After making the coffee, they would go sit by the dining table, respective mugs in hand, and Hux appreciating every drop. He doesn’t tell Kylo he likes his coffee. 

“You don’t have much in here,” he says at one point, looking around the sparse room. “I assume you have more things in your room?” 

Kylo only shrugs, unbothered. “Not by much. I don’t really need a lot of things.” 

“Hm. But this apartment building is appalling. Outdated and uninviting.” “At least it’s cheap.” 

“Is that all you care about?” Hux raises his eyebrows at Kylo over the rim of his mug. “Do you pay the rent yourself?” 

Kylo shakes his head. “Snoke pays for my school and lodging.” 

“Ah. That’s generous of him.” Hux looks down at his mug, humming in thought. “He did say he’s your sponsor. What about your parents?” 

Kylo's expression turns carefully blank, looking away from Hux. “What about them?” 

Hux wonders for a moment if he should ask, but he can’t just leave the question at that. When his silence stretches on, Kylo turns back to him, a challenge in his eyes. Hux licks his lips. “Do your parents provide you for anything?” 

Kylo snorts, at what Hux is not sure. He tips his head back with his mug, drinking the last of his coffee, and then stands. “Are you done?” he asks, gesturing at Hux’s mug. 

Hux finishes his own coffee and lets Kylo take his mug. When he comes back from the kitchen, he goes straight towards his canvas, stretching his arms up as he stands there. Hux averts his gaze from the strip of skin that shows as Kylo’s shirt rides up, instead standing from the table and going over to the couch. When he’s seated, he makes a show of sinking into the couch for Kylo. 

“What position do you want me in now?” 

He realizes only after he’s said it that that might have come out wrong. When Kylo’s eyes darken a little, Hux fights off the blush that’s threatening to fill his cheeks. And then Kylo smirks and says, “Why don’t you do that pose Rose did for Jack in titanic?” 

“Why, so you can draw me like one of your French girls?” Hux throws back, slipping very closely to that pose as he reclines on the couch. 

Kylo snorts, tilting his head as he considers Hux’s position. “I’ve never drawn French girls, or just girls, for that matter.”

“No? But I’m not the first _man_ that you’ve drawn?” 

It’s not uncommon now for Kylo to come close and adjust his face or shoulders or whichever limb it is that needs adjusting, but Hux’s heart skips a beat as Kylo strides over to him now. With Hux very nearly full-body lying down on the couch, Kylo towers over him completely as he bends down and takes Hux’s wrist in hand. He pulls until Hux’s hand is situated right above his head that’s leaned against the arm of the couch, and then applies pressure, effectively pinning that hand. 

Kylo puts his other hand on the other side of Hux’s head, and Hux swallows. 

“You’re the only person that I’ve ever drawn,” Kylo whispers. They stare at each other for a moment, Hux’s breath caught in his throat, and then Kylo pulls away and walks back towards the canvas. 

Hux stays frozen for a moment, his breathing short and shallow. And then he narrows his eyes, and drags his gaze towards Kylo who’s already started on sketching. 

“You’ve put me in Rose’s pose, haven’t you,” he says flatly. 

Kylo laughs behind the canvas, and that’s answer enough for Hux.

* * *

 

Despite his preparations and confidence that he will most definitely excel in all of his classes, Hux stills gets swept by the pressure and stress that seem to plague all of his classmates during the finals week. 

He’s obsessively poring all over his notes, readings, reports, and whatever else he can use to review and drive every single thing he’s learned during the semester into his memories. He might have been a little too tense, too, that when Millicent pounces over his arm with her claws out and her teeth scraping his skin, he flinches and yells at her. 

Millicent seems to get genuinely scared of him at that moment, and ran away to hide from him. That’s when Hux realizes that he has been neglecting her again, and that she hasn’t been to the café for the last two weeks. Between going to school, studying for the finals, and going to Kylo’s apartment, he has been too tired to even bring Millicent to the café. 

He considers calling Phasma and asking her to bring Millicent to the café, but he knows that she is also busy with finals. He really doesn’t think he has the time to bring her to the café himself so he thinks about making her just endure it for awhile. It’s only going to be a week anyway, and then they’ll be able to go to the café all they want. 

And then he thinks of Kylo. 

It’s a ridiculous idea; he and Kylo aren’t even _friends_ in his mind—how could he ask the man to do him a favour? But Kylo works at the café, and Hux’s apartment is close enough for Kylo to just drop by, take Millicent with him, and then return her when he’s done with work. He could pay him for the trouble. Maybe give him a few extra hours of modelling. 

Hux picks up his phone and views Kylo’s contact information. He hesitates on pressing the call button, paces for a moment, and then gives in. He supposes it won’t hurt to just _ask_. He presses the call button and waits for Kylo to pick up. 

He thinks of just hanging up after a couple of rings, but when he’s resolved himself to give up, the call goes through, and Kylo’s voice is saying, “ _Hello_?” 

Hux clears his throat and greets back, “Hello, Kylo.” 

“ _Hux_ , _what’s up_?” 

Hux pauses, realizing that this is the first time Kylo has ever called him by his name, and also the first time he’s called Kylo his. He shakes off the feeling that makes this seem like an eventful moment, and gets back to business. “I have a favour to ask you. That is, if you’re fine with it.” 

“ _Okay_ , _what is it_?” 

Hux chews on his bottom lip, hesitating again, before deciding to just get on with it. “Can you… would you mind bringing Millicent with you to the café? I live really nearby, but I’d like to focus on reviewing for my finals, so I can’t bring Millicent to the café myself. I’ll pay you for the fare and everything, and well, repay the favour however I can, but if you—” 

“ _Sure_ , _Hux_ , _I’ll do it_.” 

“Will you, really?” Hux closes his eyes briefly and mentally slaps himself on the face. “I mean, thank you, Kylo. I really appreciate it. If there’s anything I can do for you in return, just tell me.” 

“ _Oh_ , _yeah_. _I was going to wait for our next session but since we’re talking now_ , _well_.” 

Hux blinks, noting the sound of discomfort in Kylo’s voice. It’s disturbing how well he can just imagine Kylo’s expression. “Yes? What is it?” 

There’s a rustle from the phone, and then Kylo is clearing his throat. When he speaks, he still sounds uncomfortable. “ _There’s an upcoming end-of-the-year gallery that will be showcasing a couple of students works in the university_. _One of my own works will be featured_ , _so_. _I would like_ … _appreciate_ — _that is_ , _would you like to come to the viewing_?” 

“Oh.” Hux blushes when he remembers Snoke saying that the piece that he’s encouraging Kylo to submit is a painting of Hux. He suddenly understands Kylo’s discomfort. “Yes, of course, I’d love to come,” he says. “Send me the details via text, please.” 

“ _Oh_ , _okay_. _I will_.” Kylo sounds better, relieved even, as he speaks now. There’s certainly a cheer in his voice that almost makes Hux smile. “ _Text me your address_ , _too_. _I’ll come over tomorrow on my way to work_.” 

“Alright, I will. Thank you, Kylo.” 

“ _No problem_ , _Hux_. _So I’ll see you_?” 

“Yes, see you. Good bye.” 

Hux hangs up, and stares at his phone for moment. A text from Kylo comes in awhile later, and he responds with his address. If he’s more relaxed while he studies after that, then he puts it down to the relief of not having to worry about Millicent’s well-being anymore. 

* * *

 

When Hux opens his apartment’s door for Kylo, there’s a look of understanding on his face that greets Hux. 

“I now know why you complain about my apartment building,” he says as Hux welcomes him in. “You live in a prissy building.”

Hux snorts, closing the door behind Kylo and leading him to the living room. He gestures at the couch, inviting Kylo to sit. “I don’t know if prissy is the right word. Wait here, I’m just going to grab Millicent’s carrier.” 

Millicent comes running into the living room as Hux heads for the closet in the hallway. He hears Kylo greeting her with a, “Hello, little girl,” and when Hux gets back to the room, Millicent is on Kylo’s lap and purring while Kylo pets her. 

Hux clicks his tongue. “You spoiled child,” he says to Millicent, and as if to prove his point, she gets up and walks all over Kylo’s thighs to encourage more petting. 

“How do you deal with it?” he asks Kylo as he picks Millicent up to put her in her carrier. Kylo looks up at him with confusion. “With the cat hair,” Hux elaborates. “Because you’re always wearing black.” 

“Ah. I bring a lint roller with me.” 

Hux stares at him for a second to determine if he’s being sarcastic. “You’re not serious.” 

Kylo grins in response, standing from the couch to take Millicent’s carrier. “No, I’m not. I finish at eight so I should be back here by eight thirty.” 

Hux nods. “Thank you for this.” 

“No problem, General. Just be sure to come by the gallery.” 

Hux waves Kylo off with a smile as he goes with Millicent in the carrier. 

* * *

 

Hux stands over his bed, one hand tucked under his chin in deliberation as he considers which combination of shirts and pants he should go for. He’s been thinking about this for the last fifteen minutes, and he’s really starting to question himself on why this even matters. It doesn’t usually take him this long to decide on what to wear, and he doesn’t even need to look especially decent for this event. 

Deciding to just fuck it, Hux puts on black pants paired with a white dress shirt and a maroon sweater vest over it. He’d wanted to wear something green, but whatever. It doesn’t matter what he looks like. 

He drives to the address that Kylo has sent him, and tries not to look overly nervous as he heads for the venue of the gallery. He really should’ve just asked Phasma to come with him, but when he imagined her seeing Kylo’s painting of him, he’d decided Phasma has had enough things to embarrass him with. 

He doesn’t inform Kylo that he’s arrived at the gallery, and opts to looking around first, see if he’ll accidentally bump into Kylo or something like that. He walks along the aisles of paintings hung up, pausing once in awhile when one catches his eye, and reading the title and description that’s displayed beside the painting itself. 

The descriptions aren’t as outlandish as Hux thought they’d be, coming from artists as they are, but they’re surprisingly easy enough to grasp and to find the connection between the description and the painting. The paintings aren’t so incomprehensible either, maybe just in between being absurd and being understandable. Kind of like that painting of water and canyons that he’s seen in Kylo’s apartment. He never did find out if Kylo finished that painting. 

The further Hux goes, the more he starts to relax and think that art viewings aren’t so bad. Maybe he doesn’t quite understand the paintings as much as other artists do, but he can’t deny that they’re all very aesthetically pleasing. He’d heard a couple of younger women discussing how the artist of one of the paintings has smartly used mixed mediums to emphasize certain parts of the painting, and Hux doesn’t entirely know what they mean. 

He's starting to feel like he's just drifting in a sea of crowd and beauty, a feeling he finds he doesn’t completely mind, when he’s violently jolted out of his serenity when he sees a painting he immediately recognizes. 

It’s not that he’s seen the painting before, it’s more like he recognizes the subject of the painting. The setting is not right; Hux has never sat beside a window in the café, and he’s never had Millicent sitting across him on the table. But there it was in the painting, Hux sitting cross-legged by the window, holding up a paper under his nose, a steaming mug right in front of him on the table. His coat is draped on the back of his chair, as always. Millicent, strangely, also has a steaming mug in front of her, but she’s only sitting there, her tail curled around her, staring at Hux with her green eyes. The interior of the wall around the subjects doesn’t look like the interior of the café, and there’s an obvious contrast between the darkness inside, and the light that’s spilling through the window which illuminates the subjects. 

Hux just stares at the painting for a moment, wondering if that’s really him. Only three-fourths of the subject’s profile can be seen, and the features can’t be his. Yes, it’s his hair, his eyes, but the rest of it: the nose, the mouth, the face—they can’t be his. The subject can’t be him. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” someone says from Hux’s side, and Hux jumps a little as he turns in surprise. It’s just Snoke, smiling at him. “It’s good to see you here, Mr Hux.” 

“And you, Mr Snoke,” he replies, relieved that his voice comes out steady. “Kylo invited me.” 

Snoke nods. “Yes, he’s mentioned. What do you think of the painting?” 

They both turn to look at it, and Hux shakes his head. “You needn’t have come see me at the café. I doubt that man is really me.” 

“But it is you.” Snoke looks at Hux, back to the painting, and then back again to Hux. “It’s unmistakeable. And Kylo has told me himself that it’s you when I asked him for an identity.” 

“But,” Hux protests. “I don’t look like that.” 

Snoke stares at him for a moment, and raises an elegant shoulder in a shrug. “Perhaps you just haven’t seen yourself in such light, Mr Hux. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have people I must talk to.” 

They nod to each other as Snoke leaves, and then Hux turns back to the painting. He averts his eyes when he can’t endure staring at it anymore, and directs his gaze to the piece of paper beside it. 

_The General_ , the title says. And then: _Although looking just like any other ordinary person_ , _he sits at the very edge as if he holds the power in the entire room_. _Indeed_ , _there is something in his demeanour that demands attention_. _The play on the light and dark colours of the painting is meant to emphasize this power_. _And although there is a cat that sits across him_ , _this doesn’t do anything to diminish his image_. _It’s but testament that he holds power indeed_. 

Hux is pretty sure he’s turned the shade of an apple after reading that description. It’s probably the most ridiculous he’s ever read, and he has the strongest urge to just cover his face with his hands, and hide there until he’s back in his car. He wishes he can unsee that description, erase it from his mind. He should have known better than to read it. 

He settles with just rubbing a hand across his face, willing for the heat to dissipate. When he decides to finally abandon this painting and forget all about it altogether, he sees the man he doesn’t want to see the most while standing in front of this painting. 

Kylo’s face lights up when Hux meets his gaze, and the heat that was starting to go away comes back full-force to re-occupy his face. It’s very little consolidation that Kylo is also pink in the face. 

“Hey,” he says. “Thank you for coming.” 

Hux straightens up, and pretends to be nonchalant. _Let’s not mention that description_ , _please_ , he mentally begs of himself, of Kylo, and of whichever god is listening. “Thanks for inviting me. It’s been entertaining.” 

“Really?” Kylo asks, sounding genuinely surprised. “It’s not too boring for you?” 

“Why would it be boring for me?” Hux frowns. “I can appreciate beauty when presented, you know.”

“Oh? What do you think of this one, then?” 

Hux knows that Kylo tried to sound casual but he can still hear a note of nervousness in Kylo’s voice. He can tell that Kylo genuinely wants to know what Hux thinks of the painting, and that he’s nervous about the answer. 

Hux wants to cover his face with his hands. 

“It’s… it’s very well done,” he says, fiddling with his fingers now. “Snoke came by and told me that the man on the painting looks just like me, but I’m not sure.” 

Kylo’s nervousness starts to show as he asks, “Not sure? Why? Did I make a mistake? Is there something wrong with the face?” 

“What? No, no.” Hux shakes a hand, surprised by this reaction. “That’s not what I meant. I only mean that… um… I don’t look quite like that.” 

“So I really did make a mistake, then?” 

Hux sighs, deflating. “No, Kylo. I mean that I’m not as beautiful as that man in your painting.” 

“Oh.” Kylo looks relieved but now he’s tilting his head to one side, and staring at Hux with confusion. “I was actually nervous that I didn’t get it right. Believe it or not, I get frustrated because I can’t get my paintings to look as beautiful as you are in person.” 

Hux feels like he’s going to combust if his face gets any hotter than it already is, and Kylo is probably going to combust with him with how red his face is turning now, too. They just stare at each other for a moment, until Hux clears his throat and decides to break the silence. 

“Well, thank you for that,” he says, as casually as he can. “That line’s terribly common though, so surely, you don’t think it’ll work on me?” 

Kylo grins, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Oh don’t worry, this is just the beginning.” 

Hux raises his eyebrows but doesn’t get the chance to ask, ‘the beginning of what?’ because someone has called Kylo’s name, and a pair of middle-aged men are approaching them. They exchange pleasantries, telling each other of how and where they’ve heard of their names, and then Kylo is showing them his painting of Hux. He receives genuine compliments from the men, and Hux considers slipping away when Kylo very firmly places a hand on the small of his back, and is gesturing at him. 

“You might recognize him as the model,” Kylo says to the men, and Hux pastes on a professional smile as the men turn to him, even as he slips an arm around Kylo’s waist to give his side a pinch. Kylo doesn’t budge although his hand slips to hold Hux’s waist and squeeze him. 

The men compliment Hux, too, and Hux accepts them graciously. As the conversation continues to flow, and the blush on Hux’s face recedes, Hux thinks maybe the painting, especially that blasted description, is not as bad as he thought. He stays by Kylo’s side for the rest of the event, and although Hux has long dropped his arm from Kylo’s waist, Kylo’s hand stays at the small of his back, and Hux thinks he doesn’t mind it. Not at all. 

* * *

 

Hux gets a job as a retail salesperson during the summer break, and it somehow manages to exhaust him more than school ever does. After returning home, one afternoon, he collapses unto the couch and dials Kylo’s number. When the call is picked up with the usual greeting, Hux goes straight to saying, “Would you mind if we move some of the sessions to my apartment?” 

There's a moment’s pause, and then Kylo says, “ _No_ , _I won’t mind_. _We can do that_.” 

Hux gets up briefly from the couch to grab his planner from his bag, and then collapses back after. “Which days should you come over?” 

* * *

 

Hux and Kylo move Hux’s furniture in the living room to create space on the left side of the room. After that, they lay out a plastic and newspapers to protect the floor from paint. Kylo sets himself up in the middle of the protected floor, and Hux sits on the couch with Millicent, watching. 

“Will your paint kill my cat if she ingests it?” Hux asks when Millicent leaves him to go and inspect what Kylo is doing. 

Kylo looks down at her, and then at his bag of paint on his other side. “Um, I think so?” 

“You think so?” Hux echoes, glaring at Kylo when he turns to him. “I’m not going to let it slide if you kill her. Not like how I let it slide when you ruined my shirt.” 

Kylo rolls his eyes exasperatedly, turning back to his canvas. “You still remember that? That was so last year, Hux.” 

“It’s one of my favourite shirts. I brought it back from Ireland.” 

“When did you come here from Ireland?” Kylo asks. 

Hux sinks deeper into the couch, eyes on the ceiling. “Four, five years ago?” 

“And how old are you?” 

Hux returns his gaze to Kylo who’s not looking at him. “How old are you?” 

“I asked first.” 

“Fine.” Hux rolls his eyes, looking at the ceiling again. “I’m twenty-four.” 

When Kylo doesn’t say anything in reply, Hux drops his eyes to see him smirking. He does a stroke on the canvas before looking up at Hux. “You’re old,” he says. 

Hux scowls at him, replying simply with, “Shut up.” 

* * *

 

A month after Kylo begins coming regularly to Hux’s apartment, Hux does a thorough cleaning and finds that what is supposed to be a shelf for decorations in his living room has now turned into a storage place for Kylo’s paint and brushes. Aside from that, there are three empty canvases leaning against the wall beside the shelf, and the plastic and newspapers on the floor has become a natural sight. 

This is how Hux is convinced that it’s not too far of a stretch in their relationship for him to give Kylo a key to his apartment. It’s like promoting Kylo to a level of friendship that he has with Phasma. 

So the next time Kylo comes over, Hux puts the key on the dining table while they’re enjoying the coffee Kylo made.  

“Here,” he says. 

Kylo looks at the key with confusion before lifting his eyes to Hux. “What’s this?” 

“A key to my apartment,” Hux replies patiently. “So you don’t have to call me anymore every time you come over.” 

“Oh.” Kylo slowly takes the key as if it’s something fragile and precious. He stares at it for a moment, and then he’s looking back at Hux with mischief in his eyes. “You think I won’t use this to sneak in here and destroy your living room?” 

“Are you going to make me regret this?” Hux asks wearily. 

Kylo grins in response. “Not at all, General.” After a moment, he adds thoughtfully, “Maybe I’ll kidnap Millicent.” 

Hux clicks his tongue, sipping from his coffee. “Such thoughts you have.” An idea comes to him, and he brightens up. “You can come and take Millicent to work with you.” 

“That’s it, isn’t it,” Kylo says, pulling out his key chain and struggling for a bit to slip Hux’s key in it. “You just want me to babysit Millie for you.” 

Hux sighs. “Thank you, Kylo.” 

“You’re a terrible person.” 

“I know.” 

* * *

 

Hux is in his study, trying to pick a book to read as he doesn’t have any course material to stimulate his intellectual mind with. As he looks over his collection now, he decides that he desperately needs to buy new books, and sets a task for himself to look for new books to buy and read for later. 

As it always does, Hux’s hand drifts right into The Prince when no other books feel as appealing to read again as this one. Over the years of countless rereading of the book, Hux can almost recite every single word in it, and he can definitely quote the more popular phrases of the book word for word. 

He hears the door of his apartment click open as he runs his fingers across the front cover of the book, and he looks up briefly, listening as the door opens and closes. He’s expecting Kylo for another of their sessions, and Kylo has informed him some minutes ago that he’s on his way. 

“Hux?” Ren calls out—from the foyer, Hux suspects—hearing his footsteps as he advances into the apartment. 

“In here,” Hux calls back, and Kylo’s footsteps near the door. He knocks hesitantly, and Hux says, “It’s open.” 

The door slowly opens and Kylo sticks his head in, looking around the room. This is the first time Kylo has seen a room other than the living room and the washroom, and he looks both eager and curios as he looks around. 

“Close the door,” Hux instructs, gesturing for Kylo to enter. “Millie isn’t allowed to be in this room.” 

Kylo does as told, and approaches Hux by the shelves. He runs his eyes across the books before turning them to Hux. “Is this your study? The other room is your bedroom, then? How do you have an apartment with two bedrooms?” 

“My parents pay the rent, that’s how,” Hux responds, tone a little sharp. “They demanded for an apartment with two bedrooms so they can stay here during their visits. But as they never find the time to do so, I thought why not make proper use of this room rather than let it gather dust.” 

“Or you could have just moved somewhere else.” 

Hux shrugs, stroking his book and letting the feel of it calm him. “In time, when I’m able to pay for it myself.” 

Kylo looks around the room again, and then zeroes in on the book in Hux’s hands. “What are you doing here?” 

Hux raises the book, showing it to Kylo. “Looking for something to read.” 

“Is that… _The Prince_ by Machiavelli?” Kylo squints at the book, incredulous. “A leather bound _The Prince_ by Machiavelli? You read this in your spare time?” 

Hux rolls his eyes, unimpressed by Kylo’s reaction. “It’s my favourite book. I’m surprised you even know about it.” 

“I did go through high school English,” Kylo says, still looking at the book. “Can I see it?” 

Hux decides there’s no harm in letting Kylo hold the book, maybe even read it so that he picks up a thing or two, so he passes it over to him, only mildly saying, “Careful, it’s old and delicate.”

Kylo hums, taking the book, the gentleness with which he handles it surprising Hux. Although he supposes he shouldn’t be, really. After all, he’s seen the way Kylo very lightly handles a brush in his strokes. 

He runs his fingers across the book’s front, admiring the feel of leather under his skin, before he flips it open, eyes quickly finding the inscription that Hux’s mother has written. “My little prince?” he reads, looking up at Hux with amusement in his eyes. “Your mother calls you her little prince?” 

Hux sighs, crossing his arms together and leaning against the bookshelf. “Not anymore, no,” he says. “She gave me that book when I was ten.” 

Kylo makes a sound at the back of his throat that’s probably meant to express just how amused he is by this information. “That’s funny,” he says, eyes playful as he looks at Hux. “The only other little prince I know is a character on a book that’s all about creativity. And you’re probably the furthest person that can be associated with that word.” 

Hux raises his eyebrows at him, indignant. “I can be creative,” he protests.

“Oh yeah?” Kylo’s eyes darken and a smirk stretches across his lips. Hux’s eyes are drawn to them for a second before he forces his eyes back to Kylo’s. But Kylo seem to have noticed, his smirk only stretching wider. “Show me,” he challenges, voice low. 

Hux’s breath hitches, a low heat starting to simmer just below his belly. He tries to inaudibly swallow, making sure his voice comes out solid as he says, “Very well.” He lays his hands in front of him, palm up, asking Kylo to return the book to him. Kylo steps forward, bringing their bodies very close, and carefully puts the book in his hands. Hux turns to the shelf and slips the book back into its place, and when he turns back, Kylo’s face is suddenly very close to his. 

Unable to resist, Hux looks at Kylo’s lips again. They look very appealing this close, soft and plump, and Hux is filled with the urge to know what they feel like. They’re curling into a smirk again, and Hux returns his eyes back to Kylo’s dark ones. 

“Has your creativity deserted you, General?” Kylo asks in that low voice that now sends a shiver through Hux’s spine. 

Hux raises an eyebrow, and in an equally low voice responds, “Is this your definition of creativity?” And then he’s reaching up to curl his fingers around Kylo’s hair, yanking the man down to close the distance between their lips. 

Kylo moans at the contact and is quick to respond, moving his lips against Hux’s with enthusiasm, his arm snaking around Hux’s waist to pull him closer, pressing Hux against his body as hard as he can. His free hand cradles Hux’s neck, his thumb gently stroking circles across his jaw, and that’s what makes Hux moan, biting at Kylo’s lower lip in retaliation. 

And then Kylo is drawing back, presses his lips against the corner of Hux’s mouth, and then peppers his jaw with kisses until he reaches Hux’s neck. Hux strokes Kylo’s scalp all the while, his other hand splayed across the small of Kylo’s back, and moving down so that his fingers are touching the band of Kylo’s underwear. 

“You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Kylo mumbles against his skin, teeth gently nibbling at his neck. 

Hux snorts, although it comes out more as a breathy exhale. “Oh, I have some idea,” he responds. When Kylo pulls back a little to look at him, he smirks. “Oh, you think I didn’t notice the way you looked at me? Even before I started modelling for you.”

“And you weren’t looking back?” Kylo says, his eyebrow raising. 

Hux smiles but doesn’t reply, instead just kissing Kylo again, wet and open-mouthed. Kylo opens his own mouth, tongue licking at Hux’s lips before tangling around Hux’s. Hux presses his groin flush against Kylo’s, looking for friction, and is not disappointed when he feels Kylo’s hard cock against his. They both moan at the feel of each other’s cocks, and then Kylo’s hands are moving to unbuckle Hux’s belt. 

Kylo presses Hux’s back against the shelf as he got Hux’s belt undone, quickly moving on to unbuttoning his pants, and then sticking his hand inside Hux’s underwear, taking his cock in hand. Hux groans into the kiss, just barely stopping himself from bucking into Kylo’s hand as Kylo starts languidly stroking him. Kylo pulls back suddenly, watching Hux’s face carefully instead, and Hux glares at him. His already hot face seem to grow hotter at the attention Kylo is giving him. 

“You look beautiful like this,” he says, and when Hux leans in to kiss him, he turns his head so that Hux’s lips land on his cheek. Hux lets out a frustrated groan and drops his head against Kylo’s shoulder, closing his eyes when he can’t take in the image of Kylo’s hand wrapped around his cock. Kylo kisses the hair on his temple, perhaps in apology, and then he’s dropping down on his knees, and Hux’s breathing stutters. Kylo looks up at him through his long lashes, and smirks at what he sees on Hux’s face. “You look even more beautiful from here,” he says, pulling his hand back from Hux’s cock to settle both on each side of Hux’s hips. He leans very close to Hux’s groin that Hux can almost feel his breath against his skin, and then Kylo pulls down both Hux’s pants and underwear in one go. 

Hux covers his mouth with the back of his hand, trying not to moan when Kylo presses his face against his cock, and inhales. Kylo is still smirking at him, both hands now back around Hux’s hips, and stroking circles on his skin with his thumbs. Hux’s eyes fall close when Kylo licks a line across the length of him, tries to swallow back a groan and failing. 

Kylo thoroughly enjoys torturing Hux with just little licks and nibs, gleefully watching Hux’s expressions all the while. Until Hux gets impatient enough to pull on Kylo’s hair, and glare down at him. “If you don’t get on with it,” he says threateningly, “then I will just have to leave you here and finish myself.” 

“So impatient,” Kylo mumbles against the skin of his cock, looking so awfully smug. “As you wish, then, General.” 

And then he takes Hux’s cock in his mouth, and Hux moans in surprise, unable to stop his hips from bucking. The brightness in Kylo’s eyes clearly express just how pleased he is of himself as if being able to make Hux respond without thinking is an achievement. In a way it is, Hux thinks. He very rarely allows himself to do something without thinking it over first. 

Hux curls a finger around a lock of Kylo’s hair, gently brushing the backs of his fingers against his cheek. His other hand clutches hard around Kylo’s shoulder, fingers digging in when Kylo hollows his cheeks and sucks Hux’s cock deep. Hux’s breathing is now heavy, shallow, and he feels absolutely dishevelled. 

“I don’t much mind this,” he says, running his hand at the back of Kylo’s head and pulls on his hair a little tightly. “This is a good look on you, too.” 

Kylo increases his effort after that, and Hux is barely able to hold himself back from loudly groaning and moaning. He withdraws his hand from Kylo’s hair to bite on his arm as Kylo bobs his head up and down, at times withdrawing so far back that only his lips are wrapped around the head of Hux’s cock.

In the midst of it all, Hux hears Millicent meowing and scratching outside the door. He detaches his mouth from his arm to say, “Go away, Millie,” to be followed by a groan he can’t hold in. Kylo takes in Hux as deep as he can, and then Hux is crying out, knees buckling as his orgasm sends a shiver throughout his body. Hux supports himself by holding on Kylo’s shoulder while Kylo continues to milk him, swallowing Hux’s come. And when Hux is finally spent, he draws back with a lude pop of his mouth, wiping at the corners of his smirking lips with his hand. 

Hux only tries to catch his breath moments after that, although Kylo has risen from his knees, pressing Hux back against the shelf again and kissing him. He allows it, even though he does wince a little when Kylo makes him taste his own come, but Hux mostly feels relaxed. And then Kylo moves on to kissing him all over his face, and Hux pushes him back a little. 

“I want to paint you like this,” Kylo says, his eyes intense on Hux’s. “You’ll make a pretty picture.” 

Hux snorts, and reaches down to cup Kylo's cock through his jeans. He’s still hard, and he didn’t even bother undoing his own buttons. Hux does it now, looking straight at Kylo who’s staring at him reverently. When Kylo’s gaze becomes too much for Hux, he spins them around so that he has Kylo pressed up against the shelf. And when he drops down to his knees, Kylo’s breathing hitches, his eyes dilating even further. 

It’s Hux’s turn to smirk now, undeniably pleased by the reaction he’s getting from Kylo. Even more so when he finally pulls Kylo’s pants and underwear down, and Kylo’s lips part open. Hux takes Kylo’s cock in his hands, stroking firmly, and Kylo closes his eyes. When Kylo somehow manages to not make a sound, Hux takes it as a challenge. 

“This is it,” Kylo says when he opens his eyes again and Hux is licking at the slit of his head. “This is the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen.” 

* * *

 

Their sessions has become a mix of making out and painting, the former occurring first thing right after Kylo arrives in Hux’s apartment or vice versa. There are times when they move past making out and start grinding, maybe finishing each other off with hand jobs or blow jobs, and disturbingly, with Millicent in the room more often than not. 

Today is such day when they’re very close to taking their cocks out with Hux lying on his back on the couch, and Kylo heavy on top of him. Kylo has started thrusting his hips against Hux’s while his mouth explores the line of Hux’s neck, but then he suddenly stops and pulls back a little. 

“What’s the matter?” Hux asks when Kylo only stares at him. 

“Um,” Kylo says, and then Hux sees Millicent peeking at him from behind Kylo. Hux sighs, eyes rolling, as Millicent starts licking his hand that’s around Kylo’s neck. “She’s surprisingly heavy,” Kylo adds. 

“Are you calling her fat?” 

Kylo rolls his eyes. “No. But I can feel some pressure when she’s kneading me.” 

“Ah yes, she gives good massages.” Hux plays with the hair on the nape of Kylo’s neck as Kylo continues on just staring at him. “Now what?” 

Kylo presses three kisses in succession against his lips, shifting a little to get more comfortable, his still hard cock brushing against Hux’s in a perfect friction that makes him release a breathy exhale. “Will you go out to dinner with me some time?” Kylo asks, also sounding breathless. 

“Like, a date?” Hux says, wanting to roll his hips but resisting because Millicent is still sitting on Kylo’s back. When Kylo nods, he snorts. “Shouldn’t you have asked me for dinner first before getting into my pants?” 

“I didn’t exactly plan on getting into your pants first,” Kylo says. 

“Do you ever even plan for anything?” 

When Kylo smiles mysteriously, Hux raises his eyebrows. But before he can ask anything, Kylo silences him with a kiss, and then effectively distracts him with his tongue. 

* * *

 

Hux looks up from the book he’s reading when he hears the door of his apartment open, watching as Phasma enters and locks the door behind her.

“Hello, Phasma,” he greets, moving his bookmark to the current page he’s in and closing his book. But he doesn’t get up because Millicent is comfortably sleeping on his lap, and Phasma just approaches him anyway. 

“Hey, Hux. Millie,” Phasma says, and then does a double take when he sees Kylo. He’s currently engrossed in his painting, neither stopping nor looking up, and Hux wonders if he even heard the door. “And Kylo,” she adds. 

Apparently, he does hear what’s happening around him as he gives Phasma a nod, although still not looking up, and says, “Hey, Phasma.” 

She gives Hux a meaningful look, tipping her head towards the hallway, and Hux sighs. He lifts Millicent from his lap to put her on the couch so he can stand, and she does a protesting sound but immediately goes back to sleep. He follows Phasma to the hallway, and then into his bedroom, Phasma closing the door behind them. 

“Well, you didn’t tell me about this,” she says, her eyes wide. 

“What ‘this’?” Hux asks innocently. 

“You and Kylo. What the hell happened?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Hux.” 

He sighs, crossing his arms across his chest. “I didn’t think it was important to mention, Phasma.” 

“Not important?” she repeats, incredulous. “Who am I to you?” 

“My… closest friend.” 

“Well, you’re my best friend, Hux, and it’s quite important for me to know what’s going on with you. Are you going to explain yourself?” 

“Fine,” Hux says petulantly. “We… I don’t know, Phasma.”

“You’re going out?” 

“Well, we’ve been out on a few dates, yes. Dinner and such.” 

“And other things?” Phasma pushes on, her eyes glinting meaningfully. 

“And other things,” Hux admits, his cheeks colouring a little. 

“So you’re going out.” Hux shrugs. “For how long?” 

Hux pauses to think, tilting his head to the side. “A month or so after the semester ended.” 

“Well, holy shit, Hux.” Her face has now broken out into a huge grin, her hand reaching out to clutch around Hux’s arm. He winces when she squeezes too hard, and she loosens her grip. “This is amazing, I’m so glad for you.” 

“I don’t know what’s the big deal,” he says, uncrossing his arms to dislodge Phasma’s hand gently.

“Can we go back to the living room now?” They exit Hux’s room and goes back to the living room, sitting together on the couch. Kylo doesn’t seem to have noticed them disappearing from the room as he definitely doesn’t take note of their return. 

“Is he always like this?” Phasma asks a little bit later when Kylo still haven’t moved away from the canvas to engage them. 

Hux looks at Kylo for a moment, and then nods at Phasma. “When he’s doing the painting, yes. I’ve tried talking to him, but he gets irritated, and that irritates me in return, so I don’t do it.” 

“Hm.” Phasma grins at him, nudging his side. “We should go out to dinner, just the three of us.” 

“Perhaps,” Hux replies. 

Later that night, when Phasma has left and Kylo has resurfaced from his painting trance, stretching his arms above his head, he looks around the living room, and asks, “Where’s Phasma?” 

Hux looks up from his book, and replies, “She went home, already.” 

“Oh. I didn’t get to talk to her.” 

“That’s alright, she’s invited us out to dinner.” 

Kylo looks thoughtful for a moment, and then says, “Can you give me her number?” 

Hux looks at him with curiosity, asking, “What for?” 

“I need her advice on something.” 

Hux frowns but chooses not to question him further. He can’t imagine what sort of advice Kylo could possibly ask of Phasma, and he’s not too keen on knowing. He shrugs and gestures on his phone that’s on the coffee table. “Go ahead,” he says. 

When Kylo returns his attention to his painting, Hux goes back to his book, continuing from where he left off. He doesn’t quickly look up when Kylo says, “Oh, I forgot to mention.” 

“Hm?” Hux inquires distractedly, finishing the paragraph he’s on first before looking up. 

“There’s going to be a viewing next week, and I submitted one of my paintings. Will you come?” 

“Oh, yes, of course, Kylo. Just text me the time and address.” 

Kylo smiles at him as if he’s expected any other answer which just perplexes Hux. Kylo doesn’t often let him see his paintings, so of course Hux would take any opportunity to see his work. Although he does hope that it’s not of him this time. The memory of that description still makes him want to hide in his hands. 

* * *

 

When Hux opens his closet to choose which clothes to wear on Kylo’s art viewing event, he sees a nondescript bag at the bottom, and he frowns at it suspiciously, not remembering ever putting that there. He picks it up and peeks inside, seeing a light pink piece of clothing, and a paper on top. He picks the paper up, and reads:  

_Dear General_ ,  
_Here’s to replace the shirt that I ruined_. _Wear it to the art viewing_? - _K_  

Hux presses his lips together tightly to prevent himself from smiling, and pulls the pink shirt out of the bag, inspecting it. He’s surprised Kylo didn’t buy him anything black considering it’s the only colour he seems to know to buy, and the shirt—a button up—is something that Hux would actually wear. 

He irons it and pairs it up with dark grey trousers and brown oxfords, wearing a blazer that matches his trousers on top of the shirt, and heads off for the venue of the art viewing. 

Much like last time, Hux doesn’t inform Kylo that he’s arrived at the place, and goes on to explore by himself. He strolls the aisles languidly, taking his time with looking at each art pieces, although only a few really catches his attention for a long time. He reads the titles and descriptions, not entirely understanding some of them, but taking a tiny interest nonetheless. 

Unlike the last time, Hux doesn’t run into Snoke—much to his relief—and he doesn’t get to find Kylo’s work before Kylo finds him. Hux is observing someone else’s work when he sees Kylo approaching him, looking extremely bright and pleased, his eyes roaming Hux’s body as he gets closer. 

“Hey,” Kylo says, smiling wide at him. 

Hux feels himself turning a little red, knowing that he looks good in what he’s wearing but still hoping that Kylo thinks so, too. “Hello.” 

“You look good,” Kylo says as if he’s read Hux’s mind, and Hux can’t help but smile at that. “How long have you been here? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I wanted to take a look around by myself,” Hux replies, glancing back at the painting he was just looking at. “Interesting stuff, these. Although I don’t really know how you determine if a painting is good or not. How do you do that, exactly?” 

Kylo also looks at the painting, and then shrugs as he says, “That depends what kind of painting it is. You can’t exactly judge a minimalist painting with the same criteria that you judge an impressionist painting with. But you look at the technique, the application. Although for the most part, it’s just the feeling that the piece invokes in someone.” 

“The feeling?” Hux repeats thoughtfully. 

Kylo hums, also in thought, and then turns to Hux. “Do you know the painting _Woman with a Parasol_ by Monet?” 

“No?” 

“Well, it’s an impressionist painting, and it never fails to make me feel things whenever I look at it. It’s… it’s hard to explain. I’ll show it to you some time.” 

When Hux has had enough with looking at the painting he’s in front of, Kylo takes his hand, tangling their fingers together. “Do you want to see my painting now?” 

Judging by the bashful look on Kylo’s face, Hux figures it’s a painting of him again. He nods, swearing to himself, as Kylo leads him to the painting, that he will not read the description this time. No matter how tempting it becomes. He will probably end up feeling just how he did last time, and he doesn’t relish that feeling. 

Hux is not as embarrassed to see himself portrayed on a painting this time, having already expected it and with the change in relationship that he has with Kylo. The painting this time is of him sitting on a couch that’s definitely not the one that he has in his apartment, or Kylo’s, cross-legged with a book in hand, and Millicent curled up right next to him, his other hand buried in her fur. He’s facing front on this painting, his entire face visible although his eyes can be mistaken to be closed as he’s looking down on the book. But just like the last painting, Hux is sitting beside a window that illuminates him and the room, with only a little bit of shadow lurking beyond. There’s a tea set and snacks on the table in front of him, and the book’s title is visibly printed as _The Prince_. 

When Hux’s eyes land on the plaque beside it, he sees that the painting’s title reflects that of the book, and Hux can’t help but feel so endeared by this, his lips stretching to a smile. 

“What do you think?” Kylo, who’s standing beside Hux with his hand on the small of Hux’s back, asks nervously. 

Hux turns to him, lets him see the smile on his lips, and then takes Kylo’s face in his hands. “It’s beautiful,” he says, and then presses a kiss against Kylo’s lips. When he pulls back, Kylo is beaming at him. “I don’t know if this is how you feel when you see Monet’s painting, but. I like this feeling.” 

Kylo kisses him again, and the look on his face after makes Hux thinks that Kylo himself is beautiful. There’s a fluttering in his stomach, a good kind of constriction in his chest, and in that moment, Hux thinks he’d do anything to keep Kylo looking as beautiful as he does here and now. 

But when Kylo asks him to read the description, he refuses, and makes amends to his thoughts. 

* * *

 

A few days later, Hux finds himself lying on top of Kylo on the couch while their tongues dance with each other. Millicent is not there to watch or disturb them this time as Kylo has thoroughly exhausted her earlier when he played with her, so she’s now sleeping in her bed, oblivious to what they’re up to. 

Kylo's hands are under Hux’s shirt, spread wide against Hux’s back, and occasionally running up and down his spine. Hux’s own hands are on Kylo’s broad chest, squeezing him there from time to time, and Hux is very tempted to strip Kylo down to nothing, and touch him skin on skin. 

When they part for breath a little later, Hux stares down at Kylo’s blown eyes and puffy lips. He moves a hand up to stroke Kylo’s lips with his fingers, and Kylo breaths against them. 

“Hux,” he whispers. “Can I… would you—” 

“Yes,” Hux says. 

“But you haven’t even heard the question yet,” Kylo protests. 

Hux shrugs, as much as he can shrug in his position. “Doesn’t matter. Yes.” 

Kylo rolls his eyes. “I was going to ask if you’d… if you’d let me paint you. Like, your body. As in, you.” 

Hux pulls back a little farther from Kylo, blinking down at him.

Kylo shrugs this time, already looking disappointed. “See, this is why you shouldn’t have said yes so quickly.” 

“No, it’s… are your paints safe on the skin?” 

Kylo flushes, looking sheepish. “I… ah, I bought paints that are… exclusive for the body.” 

Hux raises an eyebrow, resisting the urge to smile. “Quite presumptuous of you.” 

“Well.” Kylo turns pinker, pouting a little. “Just in case.” 

Hux lets a smile grace his lips, and then he pecks Kylo’s lips. “Fine. I’ll allow it. Do you have your paint with you?” 

Kylo nods, his eyes wide and bright with excitement, looking a lot like a child who’s just been allowed to do something he has not been allowed to do before. Hux shakes his head as he gets off of him to head for the bedroom.  

“You’ll have to buy me new sheets, too,” he adds as he enters the bedroom with Kylo following behind him, carrying a big bag. 

Hux starts unbuttoning his shirt as Kylo puts the bag down beside the bed, and then just stands there watching as Hux strips his clothing. Hux raises his eyebrows at him, saying, “Well? Aren’t you stripping too? You’ll get paint on your clothes, if that’s the case.” 

Kylo nods and takes off his shirt, and Hux can’t deny the lust that spikes through him at the sight of Kylo’s body. They’ve never really been fully naked in front of each other before, and even though Hux has gotten a feel of Kylo’s body, it’s just not the same from seeing him fully naked. 

Once Hux is stripped bare, even his underwear, he goes to the bed and lies down on his back, Kylo slowly walking to him and then crawling on top of him. They’re both already hard, and if Hux is honest, he just wants to jump Kylo now, painting be damned. But he holds himself back. He’s admittedly a little curious about this body painting business. 

After settling on top of him, Kylo only stares, his eyes roaming the entirety of Hux’s body. He keeps going back and forth, and Hux is glad to see the appreciation in his eyes. The attention is making him ache, and he wants to squirm, but he stays still and waits. 

And then Kylo reaches over the bed for the paint. He spreads the bottles on the bed beside Hux, and picks up a green, pouring the paint liberally on his hand, and then spreading it across Hux’s chest. 

The coolness of the paint makes Hux shiver, and it feels good over his overheated skin. Kylo’s eyes look entirely black with how blown his eyes are, and his breathing is getting heavier. After spreading the green, he picks up a yellow, pours that on Hux’s chest too, but unlike the green, he doesn’t spread it across. Instead, he draws lines, running the tips of his fingers across Hux’s skin, and Hux curls his fingers around the bedsheets. He arches his back when Kylo snags his fully hard nipples, and moans when Kylo spreads the paint around the area with his thumbs. The coldness from the paint is only making his nipples harder, and Kylo takes full advantage of that, squeezing and pulling a little. 

When he’s had enough, Kylo picks up another colour and pours it on Hux’s chest, too. He draws patterns with that, running his hands slowly across Hux’s sides, and then runs his hands over Hux’s stomach, following the middle line to his chest. This continues on with some other colours, and some other patterns that Hux can’t keep track of anymore because he’s painfully hard and already leaking. And then at some point, Kylo leans close enough for his hard cock to brush against Hux’s, and Hux’s hips buck at the contact, desperately seeking for friction. 

Hux resists for as long as he can, but when Kylo starts rocking his hips against Hux’s, cocks brushing together, even while he continues to run his hands across Hux’s chest and smearing paint, Hux crumbles and begs, “Fuck me.” 

Kylo’s already heavy breathing becomes breathier, and he leans closer to kiss Hux. Hux devours his mouth, pressing the flat of his tongue against Kylo’s, and moving his hands to clutch at Kylo’s hair instead, tilting Kylo’s head to a perfect angle to fit their mouths better. Kylo continues to rock against him, his pace getting faster, and even though Hux wraps his legs around Kylo’s waist, he pulls Kylo away to say, “No, stop, don’t come yet. Fuck me. Come inside me.” 

Kylo stops, but he digs his fingers into Hux’s thighs for the effort. Colour is high on his cheeks when he looks at Hux, and he licks his lips before saying, “I have to prepare you. I have to wash my hands.” 

“My hands are perfectly clean, aren’t they?” Hux says, and Kylo’s eyes widen. “Take the lube out from the bedside drawer. I’ll prepare myself.” 

Kylo moves quickly, and returns on top of Hux as if he’s never left, handing the bottle of lube over. Hux pours lube on his hand and coats his fingers with it, spreading the slick all over his entrance before breaching himself with a moan. Kylo’s fingers, which have returned to Hux’s thighs and are helping spread Hux’s legs, tighten hard enough that Hux’s thinks they might leave a mark there as he watches Hux finger fuck himself. Impatient and desperate, Hux gets himself used to three fingers as soon as he can, and then he’s withdrawing his fingers and pulling at Kylo’s arms. 

“I’m ready,” he says. 

Kylo only nods, wiping his paint-covered hand on the bedsheet, and then he’s lining himself up to Hux’s entrance, and starts pushing in. 

Hux digs his nails into Kylo’s biceps, his mouth opening in a soundless moan, as Kylo enters him inch by inch, slowly filling him. He can feel himself stretching to accommodate Kylo’s width, and it takes him a moment to get used to the feeling of being so full when Kylo is finally fully inside him.

When Hux feels comfortable enough, he urges Kylo to start moving by rolling his hips, and Kylo moans, his hands shifting from around Hux’s thighs to wrap around his hips. Kylo starts slow with his fucking, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in, hard and deep, making Hux groan at the feeling. Kylo thrusts back in each time at a different angle, searching for that spot, and when he hits it, Hux cries out, removing a hand from around Kylo’s arm to cover his mouth. 

Once he’s found Hux’s spot, Kylo starts fucking him faster and harder, and Hux bites on his arm to stop himself from making any noises. But then Kylo takes his arm away from his mouth, pinning that arm with his hand above Hux’s head, and nothing stops Hux from making any sounds. 

Hux’s noise seem to encourage Kylo into increasing his pace, until he’s but pounding right into Hux, the sound of flesh on flesh loud in the room. When Hux tries to focus on Kylo’s face, he sees that Kylo is intently staring at him, eyes gone very dark with lust, lips slightly parted. 

“Fuck, Hux,” he says as he continues his relentless pace. “You’re so beautiful like this. You look perfect. Fuck, you’re so tight.” 

The closer they got to their orgasms, the noisier Kylo gets. He starts babbling almost nonsensical things, so Hux pulls him into a kiss to shut him up. But then, when they break apart for a breath, Kylo looks down at him with something different in his eyes, and he whispers, “I love you.” 

Hux’s orgasm is suddenly ripped out of him, making him cry out as he sees white with pleasure, his hole tightening around Kylo which makes Kylo come in turn. Kylo continues to pound into him throughout his orgasm, until they both slowly come down from the pleasure. 

Kylo plops on top of Hux, the both of them panting, and Hux strokes Kylo’s scalp with his free hand, the other still trapped around Kylo’s grip. When Kylo doesn’t show any sign of resurfacing from Hux’s neck even after they got their breathing back, Hux prods at him with his fingers, whispering, “Kylo?” 

“Hm?” Kylo responds sleepily. 

“Don’t fall asleep yet,” Hux says, poking him. “You have to clean me up first.” 

Kylo finally pulls his head back, and looks down at Hux. “Maybe later.” 

“Oh no,” Hux says darkly. “If you don’t get up now, I’ll never let you paint my body again.” 

Kylo groans but slowly unsticks himself from Hux. Hux smiles, pleased, and affectionately says, “Good boy.” 

* * *

 

A few weeks after, Hux and Kylo goes out to dinner with Phasma. Much to Hux’s surprise, she and Kylo gets along pretty well, both engaging in enthusiastic conversation that ranges from their programs to cars as they found out that they’re both very knowledgeable on the matter. 

Hux only listens to them, for the most part, not really minding that he’s not part of the conversation, and he often drifts off to thinking what Kylo has maybe accidentally said to him during that first time he let Kylo paint his body. Kylo doesn’t say it again at the other times that they’ve had penetrative sex, and none of them has brought it up. 

After dinner, Kylo excuses himself to go to the washroom, leaving Hux alone with Phasma. She grins over at him with approval, and Hux fixes her with an exasperated look.

“He’s perfect for you, Hux,” she says like a mother who’s finally found the perfect match to marry her daughter with. 

“I don’t know how you can say that,” Hux says. 

Phasma shrugs, her smile not leaving her face. “As your best friend, I can just tell. I’m so happy for you, Hux. You have no idea.” 

“Well. Thank you for always looking out for me, Phasma,” he says sincerely. 

Her eyes are gleaming a little as she says, “You’ve changed, you know. And it’s a good change. And I think it’s Kylo who’s brought this change over you, so I’m glad. If only you can see yourself, Hux.” 

“I like to think that I have a clear view of myself.” 

“Not the way that I do,” Phasma says, shaking her head. “But don’t worry, I only see good things from here.”

“What relief,” Hux responds, only being half sarcastic. 

Phasma only looks at him for awhile with that creepy smile over her face, and then her eyes shifts to his neck. She frowns a little as she inquires, “Is that paint?” 

Hux wills himself to not blush especially when he sees Kylo coming back to the table, and replies as nonchalantly as he can, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

* * *

 

Hux has never much cared for the amount written on the cheques that Kylo hands over to him every month ever since their sessions has started. But he stares at it now as he sits on the couch with Millicent, Kylo in one of his painting trances again, and he mentally recalculates the amount that he’s supposed to be receiving. Just as he thought, he’s getting more than what Snoke and he have agreed on, even though he and Snoke have never spoken since that time at the university gallery. 

He looks up at Kylo, and although he doesn’t want to disturb him from his painting, this is a matter he’s very concerned with, so he does it. “Hey, Kylo,” he calls. He receives a distracted, questioning, “Hm?” and he continues, “Snoke is paying me more than he’s meant to. Do you know anything about this?” When he doesn’t get any response, he calls again, “Kylo.” 

Kylo looks up from his painting, frowning. “What?” 

“The cheque. The amount written on it is more than the pay that Snoke and I have discussed. Do you know anything about this?” 

“Oh yeah.” He goes back to his painting as he continues to say, “I asked him to increase your pay.” 

“What?” Hux demands, incredulous. 

Kylo looks up again, frowning in confusion this time. “Well, I spend more than just two hours with you. And Snoke was only paying you for two hours. So I asked for an increase.” 

Hux gapes at him for a moment, and then very slowly says, “Kylo, I don’t spend those extra hours with you for the money.”

Kylo’s brows furrow deeper, as if it’s Hux who doesn’t understand. “I know that.”

“Then why did you ask for an increase?” 

“Because don’t you need the money? You know, so you can move out of this oversized apartment, and pay your own rent.” 

Hux doesn’t know what to say, not fully understanding why his chest feels so heavy all of a sudden. If anything, this is a really thoughtful gesture, but it just doesn’t sit right with him. 

“I thought you’d appreciate this,” Kylo says, dropping his hand down and giving Hux all of his focus. “Why are you upset?” 

“I’m not upset,” Hux says, staring at the cheque. 

“Hux.” 

He shakes his head, unable to look at Kylo. “Never mind. I just need to think.” 

There is only silence that follows, but Hux doesn’t look up. He can’t bring himself to look at Kylo. And then Kylo sighs, and says, “Alright.” 

Hux continues staring at the cheque. 

* * *

 

After tossing and turning the matter over his head, Hux suddenly sits up with a revelation by four in the morning, figuring out what he finds so wrong about this. He decides that the only solution to the problem is terminating the deal with Snoke, and be done with the whole thing. 

Come afternoon, when he’s finally home from his work, he dials Snoke’s number but only encounters the voicemail. So he leaves a message about wanting to talk about their agreement, and then he waits for Snoke to call him back. 

Snoke’s return call comes in early in the morning the next day, right when Hux has only just woken up. Still, Hux tries his best to sound as professional as he can as he responds to Snoke’s greeting. 

“ _What did you want to discuss_?” Snoke asks. 

“The job,” Hux replies while fixing himself his morning cup of tea. “I want to quit.” 

“ _Oh_. _Has something happened_? _From what I hear from Kylo_ , _you and he are getting along rather well_. _Is that not the case_ , _then_?” 

“No, no, Kylo and I work great together,” Hux quickly says. “But I just don’t think it’s necessary for me to be paid anymore.” 

“ _But you will continue to model for him_?” 

“If need be, yes.” 

“ _I don’t see why you should refuse to be paid if you’re still willing to do the job_. _It’s a waste of opportunity_ , _don’t you think_? _I should think you_ , _of all people_ , _wouldn’t throw away such a thing_.” 

Hux bites his lower lip to stop himself from saying any scathing remark and settles instead with,

“Things have changed between me and Kylo.”

There is a sound on the other side that Hux thinks might be a snort, and then Snoke says, “ _Indeed_? _Well then_ , _I’m not opposed if you really want to give your services for free_.” 

Hux winces at the word ‘services’, disliking it. “That is all, really,” he says. 

“ _Very well_. _It was very nice working with you, Mr Hux. I suppose I will still see you around, however_.” 

“At times, yes. Thank you for your patronage, Mr Snoke. I will see you around.” 

The call ends, and Hux puts his phone down the counter, picking up his cup of tea. There is now a lightness in his chest when he inhales the smell of his tea, and he smiles around the cup as he drinks from it. 

* * *

 

Kylo comes banging through the door when he gets to Hux’s apartment, startling Millicent awake who’s curled up on the other end of the couch where Hux is sitting, reading. He looks up from his book with a frown while Kylo lets the door swing close by itself, instead rushing towards Hux, and towering over him on the couch. 

“Hux, Snoke told me you’d quit!” he exclaims, looking a little panicky. “Why’d you quit?!” 

“Will you calm down?” Hux says, reaching over to stroke Millicent to help her go back to sleep. “You scared Millicent.” 

Kylo doesn’t seem to hear him, and kneels in front of him, face constricted with worry. “Is it something I did?” he asks. “Did I do something you didn’t like? Did I force you into anything?” 

Hux rolls his eyes, puts his book down beside him, and cups Kylo’s face between his hands. “Kylo, calm down,” he says. “Listen to me.” 

Kylo swallows, and looks back at him with wide eyes. 

“No, it’s not anything you did,” Hux explains. “I just didn’t like that I was being paid for spending time with you, okay? It felt like I was being forced to be in your company or something, but I like being with you.” 

“Okay?” Kylo says, still looking confused. “But the money is good, Hux.” 

Hux lets go of Kylo’s face, and sighs heavily. “I don’t know why you and Snoke thinks of me like some kind of opportunistic arsehole, although admittedly, I can be one, but I felt like I was whoring myself, with you paying me for my _services_.” 

“But I’m not the one paying you.” 

Hux looks at him darkly. “Kylo.” 

“Yeah, okay, I get what you mean,” Kylo says. “But will you still let me paint you?” 

“Of course. Nothing changes between us.” 

Kylo’s expression transforms into pure joy before his smile fades a little. He shifts on his position in front of Hux, and then he swallows nervously. “I know I said it in the heat of the moment the last

time, but I do mean it,” he begins, and Hux’s heart starts pounding, knowing immediately what Kylo means. “Hux, I do love you.” 

Hux wants to say something in return, but it feels like there’s something stuck in his throat. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to use his voice, and if his words will come out as more than just a croak if he does attempt to speak. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Kylo says, and he looks so sincere when he says it that Hux is flooded with gratefulness. “I’ll wait. I can wait.” 

Hux wants to tell him that he doesn’t have to wait for long. But instead of voicing this out, he pulls Kylo closer and kisses him.

* * *

 

Hux doesn’t get to explore the gallery much this time before Kylo manages to find him. But he doesn’t much mind as walking along the aisles and looking at paintings with Kylo turns out to be more fun than just walking around by himself. He definitely appreciates how intelligent Kylo sounds when he starts talking about the paintings especially because Hux mostly doesn’t know what he’s talking about. 

Kylo kisses his cheeks, and appraises him when he reaches Hux, and then pulls him by the hand to lead him towards his painting. He still looks bashful about his painting, but he mostly looks proud of himself, confident that Hux will like it. 

“When will you get tired of painting me?” Hux asks on the way. 

Kylo looks at him with leer, smirking. “Never,” he says. “Especially in bed.” 

Hux blushes, and then groans when he realizes something. “Please don’t tell me you’ve painted me naked for everyone in this gallery to see.” 

“Of course not,” Kylo says, looking scandalized. “That sight is mine alone to see.” 

Hux raises his eyebrows at this show of possessiveness, and then Kylo is bringing them to a stop, gesturing grandly with his arm. 

“Here it is,” he says to Hux. “I hope you like it.” 

Hux turns to look, and his breath catches. He’s standing on this painting, body facing mostly front, but head turned away to look out the floor to ceiling window that reveals buildings upon buildings outside. Millicent is sitting on the floor beside him with her back to the viewer, also looking out the window, her face only slightly revealed from the reflection of the window. The entire room is fully illuminated this time, revealing random everyday things all over the room. Hux’s _The Prince_ is visible on the table by the edge of the painting, together with his cup of tea. 

But what makes Hux breathless is what he’s wearing—or the lack thereof—in this painting. Unlike the other two where he’s wearing his usual ensemble of button up, trousers, and oxfords, in this painting, Hux is only covered by a white blanket. His right shoulder and right leg is revealed, the blanket having slipped down to his waist, and like this, the blanket almost looks like a cape elegantly draped over him, its ends pooling nicely by his feet. 

Looking at this, Hux really doesn’t know what Kylo sees in him for portraying him so beautifully. He’s no match in real life. 

“I feel like you’re a little bit blind, Kylo,” he says a while later after having his fill of staring at the painting. 

Kylo wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him close. “Why do you say that?” 

“I’m not as beautiful as you paint me.” 

“I think you’re the blind one between the two of us.” 

Hux snorts, recognizing that there’s no arguing with this man. He shifts his gaze to look at the title of the painting, and his eyebrows go up when he reads it. “ _The Emperor_?” he says, turning to look at Kylo. 

Kylo grins at him, and squeezes him on the side. “Well, aren’t you going to rule the world someday? With your Machiavellian knowledge?” 

Hux laughs, and wraps his arms around Kylo’s waist. He kisses him lightly, and then hugs Kylo tightly, moving his lips close to Kylo’s ear. “I love you, too,” he whispers. 

Kylo’s breath hitches, and then he’s laughing too, almost squeezing the breath out of Hux. When Kylo kisses him hard, he almost doesn’t mind that they’re in public. He’s never been happier than this moment. 

And anyway, kissing Kylo in public isn’t nearly as bad as having to read the description on the painting if Kylo weren’t kissing him.


End file.
